The Return?
by unny18
Summary: Isabella is an orphan with a brilliant and yet horrible gift- she can create E.V.Os and she can cure them, even those Rex can't. now six months after all the E.V.Os have been cured, she discovers that there are people who want to use her gift for Evil. She must team up with Rex and providence to finally stop them... if that is possible,
1. Isabella

I ran through the streets panting. I had done it again. Why did I keep on doing it? one minute some weirdo in a robot was chasing me, the next I took off my gloves and touched a little stray cat. It instantly went E.V.O. I hated doing it, but I had no choice. Those Robo weirdoes had been chasing me since I left the orphanage. They never stopped popping out of nowhere.

Now was no exception. While the Robo-wierdo was busy fighting of the rampaging E.V.O cat, another Robo Weirdo appeared in front of me. I ducked as he reached out with his giant metallic arms. I rolled and came to a stop, I was exhausted. He zoomed towards me. I turned my arms into giant robot arms. Don't ask me how I do it, I just always knew how, it's like I know how to make it and little invisible things make the metal build around my arms. I smashed the Robo weirdo in the face. He hadn't even crumbled on the floor when another two appeared around me. Behind me I heard a giant crash. I turned slightly. Something was zooming around my E.V.O cat; I really hoped it wasn't going to hurt it. I made wild hits at the robo-wierdos, but I was too tired and couldn't hit straight. One pulled out a long white rod. I gulped, those things give you such a big shock it knocks you out.

I began to back away from him. Something cold grabbed my arms from behind. I screamed, struggled, kicked, but it was no use. A Robo weirdo had snuck up behind me and now I couldn't free myself.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. The Robo weirdo with the rod hovered closer to me.

"You heard her, let her go." Said someone. The robo weirdo didn't even have time to react, a red metallic arm, about five times larger than the one o was able to make, threw the robo weirdo high in the air, as if it weighed no more than a bouncy ball.

The boy with the metallic arms then flew towards me. He had giant turbines protruding from his back! I stood there shocked as the robo weirdo behind me, let go and zoomed towards the boy. The robo weirdo didn't even stand a chance. It fell to the ground, spark flying everywhere. The boy landed with a small thud.

"Don't worry little girl, you're safe safe now." He said, I took a step towards me. I took a step back. "The consortium won't hurt you, neither will the E.V.O"

"The E.V.O!" I gasped. "What did you do with it?"

"I thought it a lesson or two." He said proudly. "He's going to feel sore in the morning."

"What?" I bellowed, the cat was hurt, this boy hurt the cat even though all it was doing was protecting me. I conjured up my metallic arms.

"Whoa!" he said sounding surprised. "You're like me?"

I didn't reply, I ran towards him . My fists hit a glowing blue thing. "Hey, I just saved you, why are you hitting me?" I kept on hitting the blue thing. i was tired of running, I was tired of getting innocent creatures like the little cat hurt, I was tired of everyone chasing me.

I don't even think I hit the blue shield three times, when I fell on my knees, exhausted. I hadn't slept in days, nor eaten, nor stopped running. If this boy was after me like all the rest, I finally gave up running away.

The boy caused the blue shield to vanish. At first he just stood there, then he knelt in front of me.

"Let's try this again." He said. "My name is Rex Salavar, what's yours?"

I thought it trough weather I should give him my real name, but I was tired of lying as well. "Isabella."

"Rex, are you in there?" yelled a man's voice.

I shot to my feet. "Isabella, calm down. He's a friend of mine." Rex said Smiling. "Yeah, Six, I'm in here and there's a little kid here as well."

A tall man in green walked up behind Rex. "Rex, who is she?" he asked.

"Isabella." Said Rex. "Some of the consortiums robot goons where after her.

Six raised an eyebrow. "Wondering why?" said Rex. "Isabella, show Six those metal hand you just hit me with."

I gulped, I didn't like putting on a show in front of strangers, but this boy, Rex, was allot like me.

I clenched my fists and my arms were suddenly covered in metal. I managed a swing before they crumbled to the ground.

"Interesting." Said Six. "Dr Holliday would want to know about this. Two E. on the same day? This is worrying."

"The E.V.O, is it ok?" I managed to ask, my mouth felt drier than usual.

Rex turned to Six, who nodded. "Isabella did you know the other E.V.O?" asked six.

"Sort of." I said.

"Well, it's time we cure him." Said Rex happily.

Rex and Six led me trough a broken up street, the same street I had run trough only moments before. I took in a sharp breath when I saw the cat E.V.O slumped on the floor with a net over it. he wasn't moving. I took a step towards him. Six Stopped me. "Let the kid do his job."

"This is going to be cool." Said Rex walking over to the E.V.O. he touched the E.V.O with he tips of his fingers. The E.V.O momentsrilly glowed a light blue, but other than that, nothing happened.

Rex dropped his arms. He turned to us sadly. "The first E.V.O we've had since the Master nenite even t six months ago and it's incurable. Sorry Isabella."

I looked at him quizzically. Incurable? Was the cat sick or something? I darted past the Six. And ran towards Rex. "Don't worry Rex." I said giving him a small smile. "I've done this before."

"but he's..." started Rex. I touched the E.V.O. it began to glow a light yellow light, it began to shrink until it was back to its original cat form. I patted the sleeping cat's head.

"You cured it!" gasped Rex, his mouth open.

"Interesting." Said Six. "She cured and incurable."

"Incurable?" I asked him. I had become curious by what they meant by "incurable".

"It's a type of E.V.O that I can't turn back to its original form." Said REX, still sounding a little surprised. Six remained as calm as ever.

"you seemed quite calm whilst curing it." he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Well it's a big dangerous monster." Said Rex.

"I do it all the time. I make things go big, then I make them go back to normal." I said.

The look they both gave me was one of astonishment.

"okay, now we defiantly have to take her to the Doc." Rex poused. "And my brother whiled we're at it."


	2. Demostración

I chewed on the large cheesy pizza Rex had brought me. I was famished but I tried to savour every bite, who knew when was the next time I was going to have a warm meal. We were in a large room with a lot of different machines, it looked over a giant forest which Rex called the patting Zoo.

I sat on a white plastic chair, swinging my legs. In front of me was a table with a "Agent Ha-ha" pizza box which contained the remainder of my pizza and a glass full of water. Rex stood leaning on the machines munching on a slice of pizza. He was saying something, probably to fill up the silence that fell in the room once we had arrived. I wasn't really taking any notice of what he was saying. I was not looking forward to meeting Dr Holliday and Ceasar, who knew what sort of awful experiments they would want to try in me.

Rex was saying something about how the petting Zoo had once been full of incurable E. when the doors opened behind me. Pizza still in hand, I turned round. Three people had walked in... and a monkey!

"Bobo, the hyper Thermic blaster is NOT meant to cook pizza in under30 seconds." Scolded the lady in a lab coat. She had a note pad in her hand and was looking at the monkey as if she wouldn't mind murdering it.

"well Doc, if it can't even cook a decent pizza, what is the point of having something that heats stuff up so quickly?" Said the monkey.

I almost choked on my piece of pizza, that monkey had just spoken, in perfect English. And I thought _I_ was weird.

"If it was meant to cook pizzas, cheese wouldn't be covering every single part of the lab." She scowlded.

"Good thing all our research was saved on the computers or else we'd be in a very sticky situation." Said the other man in a Mexican accent, he was preoccupied poking at a flashing screen.

Rex got to his feet, cleaning his hands in his trousers. "Bobo, Ceasar, Doctor Holliday, at last."

Six led the trio towards me. "this is Isabella."

I shook Ceasar's and Dr Holliday's hands. "welcome to providence." Said the doctor. "sorry for dragging you here."

"not like I had any where to go." I told her, trying to smile.

"Isabella. " said Ceasar, placing his flashing screen thing on the table. "Six and Rex have told us you have the ability to create and cure E. , this is truly a fascinating discovery."

"not only that, but it seems that Back Knight's after her." said Rex.

Ceasar nodded his head in understanding.

"Isabella, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" suggested Six.

"I better order a pizza." Said Bobo, pulling out a mobile phone. "hey, Noah? I need a extra large extra hot meat mix brought up to the examination lab ASAP."

And with that all eyes were on me I took a deep breath a decided to start from the very beginning. "my name is Isabella, as you probably all know. What my surname is and weather Isabella is my Birth name, I do not remember. I was orphaned at the age of four and everything before that is completely blank. I lived in a orphanage until the age of six when it was discovered I was capable of transforming fellow orphans in E. , for their safety, I was transferred to an E.V.O orphanage where I have lived until about six month ago, when I was kicked out due to the fear that all the cured E. , due to my abilities, might become E. again. Since then I have lived on the road, constantly hiding and running from those weirdoes in the robots. All my running and hiding led me here and that's how I met Rex and Six. I'm sorry I honestly don't know anything else."

The group just stared at me. I covered my mouth when I realised what I had just done. I had been speaking in such a rush that probably about half way through my story I started speaking Spanish.

"You speak Spanish?" asked Ceasar in Spanish.

I nodded. "I don't know how, I don't remember anyone ever teaching me."

"Doc, did you understand all of that?" Rex asked Dr Holliday.

"Rex, i have 3 PHDs, I think I can handle a little Spanish." She said in a matter of fact way. "So you say you've lost your memory?"

I nodded again.

"Sounds familiar." Said Six looking at Rex.

Ceasar was looking at me strangely as is he was trying to remember something. "Isabella, you really have no idea who your parents are?"

I shook my head. "The orphanage people didn't know anything about my past. They always used to tell me I just turned up on their door step with these pair of gloves."

I showed them the worn out black leather gloves that I had placed in my back pocket during the fight this morning. They were plain except for the letters K.S sawn in gold thread on each glove.

"K.S?" question Bobo.

I shrugged. "That's why I always thought Isabella wasn't my real name."

There was a loud crash on the door. Bobo checked his watch. "You're cutting it too close, remember thirty minutes or the pizza's free."

The door opened and a blond boy walked in holding a giant pizza Box. "Sorry Bobo, but certain Employees were insisting that _they_ wanted to deliver this particular pizza."

"Squid, Cricket, Tuck! Come in here." Yelled Bobo. There was a moment silence and 3 teenagers walked in.

"Employees of Agent Ha-ha's pizza house, tell me what is rule one?" the four teenagers groaned as they stood in front of the monkey.

"The Monkey is always right." They all sang.

"And rule number 2?" Asked Bobo.

"When in doubt, remember rule 1" they sand again.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I murmured out loud.

"Standard procedure." Said Rex.

Bobo nodded his head. "Right, Noah, hand over the pizza. The rest of you, I understand you were curious to meet the new arrival, but remember, if the pizza is not delivered in under 30 minutes it is free and you don't want to meet a monkey's whose not been paid."

"Now Isabella." Said Dr Holliday, trying very hard to ignore Boboy. "I wish you could demonstrate your skills for us."

I gulped, I hated doing such a thing, who could the unfortunate soul be?

"Trust me Doc, she can do it." said Rex.

"I would still like to see a demonstration." Insisted Dr Holliday.

"Well we would need someone who we know what E.V.O he will become and that E.V.O should be one that can easily be subdued." Said Six.

All heads (except mine.) turned towards the four teenagers. Squid, Cricket, Tuck and Noah gulped, unlike me, they understood what six meant.

"no way." said Squid taking a step back," it took us six years to get back to normal, and I'm not turning back now."

"We need the demonstration." Said Ceasar, in my opinion he acted very impersonal.

"okay, whoever volunteers gets paid double for a year." Said Bobo impatiently.

The others were still reluctant to take part in the experiment.

Tuck sighed. "I'll do it."

I got out of my chair, Tuck took a step towards me. Cricket put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "If this girl can't cure me once I'm an E.V.O I'm sure Rex will."

I he took a deep breath as I walked towards him. I gulped. I didn't want to turn Tuck into an E.V.O, what if I really couldn't cure him? He would be stuck as an E.V.O and it would be all my fault.

"Don't worry Isabella you'll do fine." I heard Rex say from behind.

I extended my arm and with the tips of my fingers I touched the back of Tuck's hand. He momentarily glowed a bright yellow light. When it faded a person wrapped in toilet paper stood in front of me.

"Fascinating." I heard Ceasar say.

"Tuck, how are you feeling?" asked Dr Holliday.

"Well to be honest, like an E.V.O." joked Tuck.

"Isabella, do you have any idea how you do it?" asked Dr Holliday.

I shook my head. "It just happens."

"she must contain similar reactivation nanites like Van Kliess." Said Ceasar.

I suddenly felt very tired. True I had eaten almost have a pizza but day of no sleeping seemed to finally catch up with me.

"Want me to turn him back?" I asked them.

"That would be brilliant Isabella." Said Dr Holliday.

"Sorry about this." I murmured to Tuck as I once again touched his hand. Again he began to glow but this time when the light faded he was back to his old human self.

"Phew, I'm glad that experiment was a success." Said Tuck.

Behind him I saw Noah shiver. "it's creepy how a little girl can command when someone becomes an E.V.O or human." I heard him whisper to Squid.

I covered my mouth as I yawned. My eyes felt very heavy now.

"it is like you said Six, she can communicate and control her nenites in the same way as Rex. This was a very unexpected discovery." Said the doctor.

"further tests must be run." I heard Ceasar say. His voice sounded very distant. I felt myself begin to sway slightly my eyes were almost completely closed now. Suddenly almost sudden enough to knock me back to my senses I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Not to night." Said Six. "Isabella has been through enough for one day, let her rest."

"I agree." Said Dr Holliday. "I believe her Bio levels are very low, and she is only 12..."

"Rex, take Isabella to Room 147D. She can stay there till more appropriate arrangements are made." Said Six.

"White Knight would want to know about this." Agreed Ceasar.

Two Strong hand lifted me off my feet. "Don't worry I'll take care of Isabella." Said Rex as he carried me on his back.

My head was resting on his shoulder, and I was already half dozing.

"That poor little girl." I heard someone say, I might have been Cricket.

I heard the door open and close behind us.

"Don't worry Isabella, you'll be safe here." I heard Rex say. "Providence won't kick you out, I promise."

Although I hardly knew Rex, it was a comfort to know that someone was worried about my safety, it felt like someone actually cared about what happened to me.

After a while a heard another door open. Rex carefully placed me on a soft bed and covered me with a nice warm blanket. I snuggled into my pillow.

I heard faint footsteps. "Good night Isabella." I heard Rex whisper.

"Hey Rex." Said, hoping he hadn't left yet.

"Yeah?"

"Can you just call me Izzy?" and without waiting for a reply I drifted off into dream world.


	3. Voces

I woke up in a cold sweat. Someone was in my room. I could hear them. I made a torch out of my wrist. It was very small, but the light it emitted was just strong enough to eliminate the whole room.

_Lab rat_

I shot out of bed. There was the voice again! I crouched down and shown on my torch under my bed. Nothing was there.

_That's what you are to them, a lab rat._

I looked around, still I could see nothing.

_They'll use you for their experiments and then when their done with you they kick you out in the street._

"no!" I yelled, not sure if anyone could hear me. "They wouldn't do that to me."

_What do you know about them? For all you know they sent those robot after you._

"they didn't" I yelled. Rex and the others wouldn't do that ! "they saved me from those Robots."

_Have you seen Providence? I think they can afford a few robots._

I felt myself begin to panic. Was I finally going mad? Why should I listen to some random voice? But what if the voice is right? But Rex and the others didn't seem like bad people.

_You're a prisoner._

I didn't reply, I was trying hard not to listen to what the voice was saying.

_If you don't believe me try and leave._

"I am not their prisoner." I yelled. If I wasn't already mad, this voice was going to drive me mad.

I quietly walked to the door. It instantly opened when I touched it. I walked out side. The hall way was black, not a single guard in sight.

"See." I whispered. "if I was a prisoner there would be guards outside my door."

The voice said nothing.

Using my torch I navigated trough the deserted passages. I was about to turn back when suddenly the halls began to flash a red light.

"Intruder in the hallways! Intruder in the hallways!" yelled a lady's voice.

_I told you_.

I began to panic. The voice had been right! It was providence that was after me! how could I have been so silly as to trust some strangers?

I heard the pounding of feet coming from some parts of the halls. I switched of my torch and broke into a run. I wasn't going to let Providence catch me. not again.

Without much thought, I turned my legs into motor powered roller skates, increasing my speed tenfold. The roller skates where very loud, Providence would easily know where I was .

I sped through another hall when I crashed into something. I was momentarily pushed back.

It was Rex.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" he said over the booming wailing siren. "Someone broke into Providence!"

"No." I said ." I'm just breaking out of prison." And with that I sped past him before he fully understood what I said.

After that, I began to meet guards dressed in black and white. They would point their guns at me, but I was too fast.

After numerous minutes of running trough random halls way I found myself in a closed air station where a couple of planes were parked. The problem was that dozens of guards were guarding the planes.

Bit tat that moment I would have done anything to escape. I took a deep breath and was about to run into the room when a hand grabbed my arm. It was Rex.

I didn't even give him time to say anything. I turned my arms into giant robot arms and tossed right over my head and into the room. Of course now everyone knew I was there.

Rex shot to his feet. "Izzy, what are you doing? We are trying to help you!"

I tried to zoom past him but he grabbed me with his giant robot arm.

"Help me?" I yelled as the guards surrounded us. "You all were trying to imprison me!"

I kicked him as hard as I could with a robot leg. He bit his lip but didn't let go of me.

"Where did you get that idea?" yelled Rex.

"Rex put her down." Said a calm voice. Out of the mass of guards around us five figures ran towards us. "Rex you're only making matters worse." Repeated Six.

Rex reluctantly let go of me and took a step back. I was preparing myself for another sprint.

"Isabella, why are you trying to leave in the middle of the night?" asked Ceasar.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Yawned Bobo.

"Why wouldn't I leave!" I yelled. "I'm you're prisoner!"

I look of surprise crossed all their faces, even Six's.

"Prisoner?" asked Dr Holliday. "Isabella, you where never our prisoner. You are free to go when you please."

"Maybe at more reasonable hours." Said Bobo.

"But, why all the sirens ad lights when I left my room?" I yelled, my head was whirling.

"that would be my fault." Said the last figure. " I thought your where a spy sent by the Consortium."

"Circe, why would the Consortium send a 12 year old?" said Rex, he didn't sound mad, on the contrary the idea seemed funny to him.

Circe just ignored him and turned to me. "Isabella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I was an accident, cross my heart and hope to die."

At that moment all my machinery disappeared. This Circe girl had just made the "cross your heart" promise, that's the unbreakable promise.

I covered my mouth with my bare hands. What had I just done? That stupid voice had just played me like a card. How could I have believed it!

I took a step back. I turned back to Rex who also had caused his machinery to disappear.

"I am so sorry!" I said. And I kept on repeating the phrase over and over again.

"No Biggy." Said Rex, shrugging. "We get false alarms all the time."

_Fool, they will destroy you._

And as if to prove his point, an aeroplane just up and exploded in flames.

There were shriek of surprise from everyone in the room. Guards when to get fire extinguishers. During this time I stood stock still. Staring at the flames. Fear had engulfed my body, making me unable to move.

Then I clenched my head. It felt like someone was sticking needle in it. I fell to the ground, tears running down my face. It hurt really badly.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I was surrounded my flames. "Help me! Please!" In the distance a heard a high pitch screech. Like a car suddenly breaking . "Help me please." I sobbed.

Then I felt some one gently help me up and pull me into a small hug. I continued to cry into the person's shoulder. My head, he flames, everything, it all hurt too much.

"Hush. Don't worry, everything will be alright now." It was Circe!

"I am so sorry." I sobbed.

Slowly the pain began to disappear. The flames disappeared and trough my slow drying tears I could see the other were standing around us. Everyone including Bobo, looked worried.

"interesting, I believe the fire must have triggered a painful memory from her past." Said Ceasar. Dr Holliday shot him a look. "Ceasar this is not the time."

Circe helped me to my feet,.

"Gave us quite scare." Said Six.

"Izzy, One of these days I'll have to show you how to escape for a state of the art base." Joked Rex, smiling at me. I tried to smile back.

"Come on Isabella. There's a mug of hot chocolate waiting for you in the kitchens." Said Circe leading me out of the air station.


	4. sesión de entrenamiento

Like the rest of Providence, the kitchens were made of a shiny white material.  
It held all the usual appliances: oven, sink, blender, spice cabinets, etc.  
However it also held a giant pizza oven, I guess that this was where Mr. Ha-ha  
made his pizza.  
I was sitting at a white table. Circe handed me the mug of hot chocolate. I took  
it without a word. I had stopped crying and now the horrible things I had done  
to my Providence friends was finally sinking in.  
"Hey Isabella." Said Circe, mixing her own drink with a spoon. "I'm sorry  
about before. But Bobo had me working late last night and when I finally left  
the kitchen, I saw someone wandering the halls... and… well my imagination got  
the best me."  
I sipped my hot drink in silence. "Don't worry." I mumbled. "I'm sorry for all  
the trouble I caused."  
Circe laughed. "You call tonight trouble? Trust me, tonight was just a normal  
walk in the park for us."  
The kitchen door opened. "How's our little fugitive doing?" asked Rex, walking  
to stand besides Circe.  
"Rex, I am so sorry for before." I said, no matter how many times I said those  
3 words, it never felt like I deserved to be forgiven.  
"It's okay" he said. "I already told you, no harm done."  
"But what about the plane?" I asked. "How could it just go poof?"  
"Holliday suspects a technological fault." Said Rex, although he didn't sound so convinced. "Any way about tonight, I have to admit, you're escape was pretty impressive."  
I blinked twice, had I heard right? Was he complimenting my escape?  
"It's not easy escaping Providence." He continued. "Trust me, I've tried. But in fifteen minutes flat you made it to air station and you were almost home free."  
I didn't say anything, was this meant to be good news? My head was spinning, I was so confused.  
"Her technique needs a little help though." Commented Circe. "I spotted her way too easily."  
"And her arsenal needs a bit of an update." Said Rex.  
"Wait." I said, not sure if I was understanding what they were saying correctly. "Are you going to try and show me how to break out of Providence?"  
"Well if you can escape Providence, you can escape anywhere." Said Circe. "But it's completely up to you" she added.  
I looked at Rex. "And you can show me how to make more cool machines?"  
"Well I can try." Said Rex, smiling.  
I jumped to my feet; I could feel excitement growing inside me. I was going to learn how to make cool machines like Rex.  
"Can you teach me? Can we start now?" I asked, jumping from foot to foot.  
"Whoa Izzy, calm down, before we start anything, there are a few things you have to do." Said Rex.  
I stopped moving, here came the catch. "Before we start your training you must have breakfast and take a bath you smell almost as bad as Bobo."  
My face fell. A bath! I'd rather fight the robot Weirdoes…  
Rex led me to yet another white room. Providence was NOT a very colourful place and it was a bit annoying.  
"And this is the training room." Said Rex. The teenager had made it a point to take me for a tour around Providence. "The best way to escape." Explained Six. "Is to know ones surrounding and memorize possible escape routes."  
I tried my best to remember some of the halls Rex led me through, but Providence was HUGE, I'd be lucky to find the bathroom, let alone the way out.  
Apart from the Rex Tour of Providence, I had been given a large plate of eggs and bacon; I had never had that for breakfast. It was delicious. After that, Dr. Holliday came in with a small brown paper bag.  
"Here", She said giving it to me ."A change of clothes along with some washing things. Your clothes look a size too big for you."  
"Washing things?" I asked.  
"Yep, you smell worse than me." Said Bobo.  
"And that's coming from the monkey." Said Dr Holliday.  
"Erm, I'm fine really. Thanks for the new clothes, but I don't need a bath that desperately." I insisted. I hated baths, at the orphanage the water bill was always a big problem so it was our choice to wash ourselves or not and I always tried my best to avoid it.  
"Hey Doc, got any electronics on you?" asked Rex.  
The doctor shook her head.  
"Good." And he just walked towards the door that held the fire alarm and touched it. Blue lines appeared and the sprinklers switched on, all of us were soaked in no time."See, that wasn't so hard." Rex said with a triumphant grin on his face.  
Water dripped down my face. "Thanks" I said sarcastically, wiping water off that was dripping down my face.  
"Was that really necessary, Rex?" asked Dr Holliday.  
"I hate the smell of wet fur." Said Bobo.  
After that, I dried off and changed into the clothes that were in the bag. Luckily the clothes had been packed into small plastic bags: a white dress with pencil thin sleeves, a purple crop top with sleeves that reached my elbows. I guess that the crop top had to be worn over the dress and strangle patterned purple leggings.  
"Those legging are made of the same metallic material as Rex's trousers; it makes creating machines much easier." Explained Dr. Holliday.  
I had pulled up my long black hair in a tight pony tail, using the brush and a damp hair band that I had found in the bag.  
This was followed by the tour and that led to the Training room.  
"This is where Six sends killer robots after me and I have to use my awesome powers to destroy them." Explained Rex.  
"Is this where you're going to show me how to build new machines?" I asked. I had been looking forward to this!  
"Well, not exactly." Said Rex. "See I can only build things I like, like the Rex Ride and the Slam Cannon- I like cars and breaking things so most of the machines I build are usually car related or capable of breaking things."  
"And I don't like cars and breaking things." I said. I had an idea of what Rex was trying to say.  
"See, look at those roller skate things you made yesterday." Continued Rex. "I wouldn't dream of making them, they're not my style."  
"So I have to find my own style." I said.  
"Exactly." Said Rex.  
"Okay." I said. "I'll give it a try."  
Rex signaled to Six who pressed a button. A door slid open and a tall broad robot rolled towards us. It came to a stop.  
"Izzy, don't worry; the robot is set on stationary. It won't attack; actually it's not even programmed to move." Said Rex.  
I nodded to show I understood. Let's see, I had to build something that could beat the robot. The machine arms and legs were out of the question, I had to try something new, but what?  
I looked at the robot, there where ways how to defeat the robot- I could burn, smash, tear it apart, but none seemed well like something I would do, plus I had no clue how to build them. My previous machines had been based on broken things I had found around the orphanage, for example, I had once found a old broken torch, I took it apart piece by piece, and memorized how to build it, hence I was able to build the torch eventually.  
Was there ever anything that possibly could defeat the robot? My head began to hurt I was thinking so hard. Before in the kitchen, Rex had asked the doctor if she had any electronics, water caused harm to electronics. The robot was defiantly electronic, if I was able to wet the robot, it would short circuit. But how was I meant to get it wet?  
I thought back to my time at the orphanage, I recall I had once taken apart a de-humidity fire that sucked the water vapor out of the air and condensed it, that could be my water source. If I could gather enough water, I could pump out the water. Like a water gun.  
That was it!  
With a little visualization and a lot of imagination, I turned my right hand into a giant upgraded dehumidifier, with a sort of pump and a hose like tube.  
"Whoa." I heard Rex say behind me.

Whoa was right, the problem was, I had no idea if my new monstrosity would work…

**Hi, I hope you're enjoying the story. Please Review ****:D**


	5. pistola de agua

Using my free hand, I aimed the tube at the robot. I expected a small stream of water to just spurt out of the tube. Just enough water to cause the robot to malfunction. I wasn't even close. A jet of water erupted from the tube. The force was so strong; it sent me flying towards the wall behind me. I cried out in surprise when I felt Rex's strong metallic arms grab me before I hit the wall. I stopped the water stream and turned the water gun back into my arm. Rex slowly lowered me to my feet.  
"Isabella." Said Six through the speakers that lined the training room. "The robot has been immobilized, training session completed."  
Rex and I turned to see what had been the result of the water gun. My jaw dropped. The water had not only caused the robot to malfunction, the force was so great, and the robot had crashed into the wall behind it. It now lay in a sparking wet heap.  
"Why didn't I think of that before?" I gasped; the robot weirdoes wouldn't have stood a chance against my water gun.  
Rex just laughed; eventually I began to laugh at my own lack of common sense. (Common sense is not as common as most of us think, apparently.)

"Ok, now we'll try it with a moving target." Began Six, then suddenly the entire room began to flash red.  
"Wasn't me this time." I said hastily.  
Rex and Six placed a finger to their ear. There was a low buzz.  
"Understood", I heard Six say.  
I turned to Rex, "What's going on?" i asked.  
"The consortium sent some robots rampaging through the city, that's all." He said running to the door. I was about to follow him but he raised a hand to stop me. "I think that it's better you stay here and practice using your water gun."  
"But i want to help." I pleaded, I sounded very childish.  
"Isabella, you will be helping us by perfecting your water gun." Said Six, opening the door behind Rex who almost fell back.  
I was about to protest when i stopped myself. Dr Holliday had said I could leave when I liked...  
"Fine", I said turning my back to them, trying to hide my devious smirk.  
"See you later Izzy!" yelled Rex, running through the door, which closed behind him. "Try not to crack open your skull!"  
I waited a few minutes before running to the door. The door opened and allowed me to pass. Red lights where still flashing around me. Black and white Providence guards where running through the hallways. A majority were running in the same direction. Trying to stay out of the agent's way I followed them until I arrived at the air station. Agents were swarming around all the available aircrafts, all except one...  
At the back, isolated from the other planes, were the remains of the blown up airplane from the previous night. It's once white paint was charred black. It was truly a sad sight.  
Running through the agents (who just ignored my presence-those jerks…But hey, I'd rather not get caught) I made my way to the plane's remains. After some searching, I found the nose of the plane. I touched it lightly.  
"Who are you?" asked the plane weakly, okay; know I was talking to a plane I think I was now beyond weird.  
"I'm Izzy." I said.  
"What do you want?" asked the plane; he didn't sound at all pleased to meet me.  
"Do you think you could give me a lift?" I asked. No one had realized i was there yet.  
"Don't be absurd." Said the plane. " I can't fly, I'm all in pieces."  
"Leave that to me." I said. I took of my gloves and touched the plane's nose with the tips of my fingers and closed my eyes in concentration. It began to glow, one by one the plane parts began to glow as well and slowly began to reattach themselves.  
Now the Providence agents knew I was there.  
"What are you doing?" A guard yelled.  
I ignored them as best I could.  
"Can you give me a ride now?" I asked the plane. It took its time answering then it sighed and a ladder was thrown down from the plane.  
"Hop on". The plane told me. "Quick!"

...

Now let me tell you, the plane wasn't the least bit grateful of me fixing it. it spent the whole trip complaining how now he cannot relax on a junk heap and would end up working double time. I personally didn't see what he was complaining about.  
After what seemed like infinity we finally arrived at Manhattan. As the plane began to land I began to realize that the once traffic filled streets of Manhattan where now full of debris. Yesterday, I thought my E.V.O cat had caused destruction, compared to today, yesterday looked like a play ground mess.  
When the plane finally landed, I jumped out of the cockpit window. I landed with a small thud. I looked around; I could see the chaos, but where were Six and Rex?  
As if on cue, I heard a sudden loud crash, it was in the direction of the empire state building. If I had any money I would say that's where Rex an Six where.  
"Stay here." I told the plane as i began to run.  
This part of Manhattan was a wreck, once flat roads were full of pot holes, once whole skyscrapers were now on the verge of collapsing in themselves. Not a single living creature could be seen. Here and there were the sparking remains of robots, their riders long gone.  
I converted my legs into roller skates, increasing my speed drastically. I could hear yells and crashes coming from near the river now.  
I had almost arrived when something small walked into my path. I turned sideways to try and avoid it and came face first into a metal pole. It was a miracle i hadn't broken a tooth or a nose, but it was incredibly painful.  
Rubbing my nose, I turned to see what had gotten in my way. It was a cat. It was a small, short haired, ginger cat with a snail like pattern. It just sat in the middle of the road staring up at me with its big green eyes. I was just going to ignore it, but the cat looked familiar. It was the same cat from yesterday.  
"Shoo." I told it, I was in too much of a hurry to play with it.  
It just meowed at me.  
I took a step away from it, the cat followed.  
I heard another crash behind me. Why was this cat following me?  
Tail held high, it walked towards me and rubbed against my leg.  
I had a feeling I knew what it wanted. "You want me to turn you into an E.V.O?" It meowed it agreement.  
"Fine." I was in a hurry to go help Rex. "Just don't go on a rampage."  
Taking of a glove, I touched the cat. It glowed and suddenly grew to the size of a lion it had no eyes, but a flat nose and a large mouth with two rows of fangs. It had no fur but still had a ginger tinge in its skin. It had long tail with a single eye attached to the end.  
With out another word I sped to the river.  
I turned a couple of corners and found myself in the middle of the fight. Rex had two robo weirdoes in his metallic arms and was in the middle of smashing them together when I arrived. Six was in mid air. A robot weirdo behind him fell to the ground cut into four equal pieces. Rex and Six seemed to be doing fine without me but there were like half a dozen robo weirdoes left and I was determined to help.  
"Izzy! What are you doing here?" Yelled Rex, dropping the silvery remains of the robots.  
"I came to help." I said, converting my arm into my giant water gun and aiming it at the remaining robots. I took a deep breath and fired. A jet of water shot out of the water gun. It struck most of the robots, sending them flying high in the air, before landing in the river with a splash.  
Well as you probably guessed I hadn't practiced on improving the water gun and the reaction force sent me flying back. Both Rex and Six ran towards me but they were too far, they wouldn't be able to catch me in time.  
I braced myself for the collision of when I would hit the buildings behind me. It never came. Something grabbed my shirt color and gradually placed me on the ground. It was the E.V.O cat, it had helped me.  
I scratched it behind the ear as thanks, it made a low purr. Rex and Six easily finished of the remaining robots; their human riders seemed a little surprised to see me.  
"Izzy, how in the world did you get here? Asked Rex, walking towards me, he didn't sound too mad.  
"I caught a plane" I told him, trying to sound as casual as I could.  
Rex was about to say something when I heard buzzing from his ear piece.  
"What!" he yelled sounding surprised.  
I looked at him quizzically.  
"Rex..." Started Six.  
"I know, I heard." He replied.  
"What happened?" I asked. I sensed something was wrong.  
Six looked at me. "Providence has been attacked"

**Hi :D thanks for reading. I hope you like the story so far. Please review :P **

**-Unny18**


	6. el objetivo

What?"I yelled. To me it seemed impossible for the great and mighty Providence to be attacked. It was so big, how could anyone think of attacking it?  
Rex immediately conjured up two giant red propellers, the boogie pack. "I'm off to see what's going on." Rex said, putting his goggles over his eyes.  
"What about us?" I asked.  
"Stay here!" he yelled and kicked himself high in the air.  
In seconds he had vanished from sight.  
I turned to Six. "We're not staying here, are we?" he asked quite casually.  
"Nope." I said, smirking, turning my feet into roller skates. "I have a plane waiting near central park."

...

Let me tell you from now, the plane wasn't any more sociable then the first time I rode in it. I had decided to call it Grunon (spenish for grumpy); it seems like a very suitable name.  
"First you wanted me to take you to Manhattan." Complained the plane. "Fine. Understandable. But I am NOT a taxi."  
Six was steering, but didn't seem to be hearing the plane's complaints- lucky him.  
"And not only am I a taxi." Continued the plane, he just wouldn't shut up! "I'm also a _Menagerie_!"  
Menagerie, I wonder what that meant. I sat in the passenger seat, with the little ginger cat from before sleeping on my lap. With a little whining, I was able to convince Six to let me keep the cat, who I called Dudu. I had convinced him that it could be my personal body guard, which I could just turn into an E.V.O when things got out of hand.  
With a final complaint on how Six was as cold as a fish, we arrived on the smoking remains of the air station. As I climbed down I saw piles of flaming plane remains scattered all over the ground. Providence agaents ran around the station with fire extinguishers. Some ran around with stretchers, some stretchers held Providence agents without masks; red goop was covering parts of their uniform. I felt sick when I realized what the red goop was. In some places white sheets covered the floor; I really didn't want to know what was under them.  
A little off I saw Rex, with a giant whip like arm, lift some debris while some Providence agents pulled an injured agent that had be trapped under the debris. Six (without even bothering to use the ladder) landed in front of me.  
Noah ran up to us. "Report." Six said calmly.  
Panting Noah said "The consortium attacked."  
"The consortium!" I gasped. Those where the guys who were sending the robo weirdoes!  
"They attacked exactly when you and Rex arrived at Manhattan." Noah turned to me. "From what I heard, you had been only about a mile away when they arrived."  
I gulped; I was that close to being involved in this disaster.  
"Noah, continue." Said Six.  
"Right." Said Noah, trying to get back to his report, it was hard not to laugh when he was trying to be serious. "Five robots attacked."  
Six raised an eyebrow. "Five robots caused all this damage?"  
"Well, they weren't the usual robots."Noah said defensively. "They were huge; they looked like the suit White wears when he leaves his room."  
White? Whose name is 'White'?  
Six nodded his head in understanding.  
"The base didn't stand a chance without Rex's E.V.O powers on our side." Continued Noah.  
Six nodded his head again. "Right. Continue with whatever you were doing. Isabella, we must go to the command center, this was more than just an attack on Providence."  
Holding me by the shoulders, Six led me trough the ruined air station, trying to avoid as many as the white sheets as possible. Something was under them and I REALLY didn't want to know what was under them. Dudu trotted at her own pace beside us.  
The corridors leading away from the air station weren't in such bad states, collapsed walls here and there, a few bullet holes in the walls, not too extreme. The closer we got to the command center, the less damage had befallen the hallways.  
A white door slide open and we walked into a large, round dark room. Giant televisions covered the walls. They must have been as big a cinema screens (I cannot be certain, I have never been to a cinema.) below the televisions where giant keyboards, full of flashing buttons. In the centre was a giant floating globe, nothing held it up, it just floated in midair. Providence was the modern Houdini in my eyes.  
Standing in front of the furthest keyboard was Dr. Holliday. She was looking up at a giant screen that showed the giant face of a man. He had paper pale skin and hair.  
"What is she watching?" I told six, I didn't say it very loudly; I didn't want to offend the Dr. "I heard that Spain is playing against Italy in the UEFA Cup tonight, that's much more interesting than this."  
"White Knight." Said Six as greeting.  
Whoops, I looked up at the man on the screen, he must be White.  
"Six, I presume you heard of the consortium's attack on Providence." Said White, he didn't look much like a Knight, where was his shining armor? Where was his white horse? Where was his sword?  
"Have you found out why they attacked?" asked Six. We walked past the floating globe.  
Dr. Holliday turned towards us. "We believe they were after Isabella."  
I stopped stock still. They were after me? They're attacking Providence to get me... All those agents got hurt because of me...  
"How do you know they were after her?" asked Six.  
"They tortured Agent Calen to find out where she was." Said White.  
Tortured? they were looking for me...  
"We suspect the whole thing had been a setup." Said Dr. Holliday.  
"They sent robots to Manhattan to get Rex and me out of the way." said Six.  
"That's why they looked surprised to see me!" I gasped. "they hadn't counted on me leaving the base to help Rex and Six!"  
"Without knowing it, you spoiled their plans." Said Dr Holliday.  
"What I'd like to know is why we had to lose so many agents for this girl." Barked White. "Why is she so important?"  
This was a question that no one at Providence could answer.  
The door behind us opened. Rex walked in cleaning his hands in a piece of cloth.  
"Why is this room always so tense?" said Rex.  
"Rex." Said White. "Have you finished with the air station?"  
"We need more Medics." He said.  
"Is that all you came to tell us?" said White.  
"Sheesh, can't I just come to say hi?" said Rex. Dudu jumped into my arms. "Nice cat by the way." he added.  
"Rex." Said white, he really couldn't take a joke.  
"I'd watch ultimate exposure if I were you." He said.  
The doctor pressed a button and the screen behind us showed a masked person in a dark room. He wasn't doing anything, just talking, and his voice sounded like a frog's.  
"Is there new Weapon." He was saying. "Before, Providence had informed the world that Rex was their secret weapon. But today, you have all seen that Providence has not been truthful. They held, hidden away from the world, a weapon capable of turning normal people in E. . with such a weapon, what is stopping Providence from using it to conquer the world while using an army of E. ? We, at White Shadows, will do all we can to capture and contain this weapon and keep the world safe from those who want to harm it."  
The black figure stopped talking and vanished. He was replaced by a young lady with light brown hair and pounds of makeup.  
"You have heard it with your own ears folks." Said the lady. "Is this new weapon of Providence capable of ruling the whole world? We at ultimate exposure find it hard not to believe, especially, after searching through all the street cameras to find this small clip." I television appeared behind her. It showed me, kneeing in front of Dudu. I was reaching out my hand to touch her. I held my breath; I knew what was going to happen. Dudu turned into a giant E.V.O. the video stopped with me facing the E.V.O.  
"Can this little girl truly be the cause of the end of the world?" continued the presenter. "I for one don't want to find out. I am Diane Farrah and this Ultimate Exposure."

And the screen, with that, switched to an advertisement for dog food.

"This might be a problem." Said Six.  
"Now that's what I call bad publicity." Said Rex.  
"But, but, but." I was still under shock; people really believed I was a threat. "They didn't mention I can cure E.V.O's too."  
"Doesn't matter." Said White. "These White Shadows, got what they wanted. Now the world is on their side. They are the good guys and we're the bad guys."  
"Story of our lives." Said Rex, shrugging.  
"It was probably the consortium." Said Dr Holliday. "That voice was defiantly a voice Modified, which could easily be the consortium."  
"Well who ever these White shadows are, they have succeeded in making the world think that Isabella is the number one threat." Said White. "She is no longer safe here in Providence, People like Hunter Cane can easily find her here."  
"But where can she go until this thing blows over?" asked Dr Holliday.  
At that moment the door opened again. This time Caesar walked in, or more accurately, hovered in. He was wearing big metal boot and was flying.  
"Why not take her to the ranch in Argentina?" said Caesar, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Were you ease dropping?" laughed Rex.

Caesar landed with a small thud. "Maybe."

**Hi, I hope you're liking the story so far. Please review :D**


	7. vuelo

I sat on the edge of a small stretcher sized bed with white sheet. My legs swinging. I had spent the past hour being in the examination room. Caesar was my examiner, according to him Dr. Holliday had some girl things to deal with. Caesar went through the usual medical procedures; he hit my knee with a small hammer to check its reflexes. When nothing happened and he continually hit it, I just lifted my leg high enough to make it an exceptional knee jerk. He checked my temperature and put a flashlight in front of my eyes. With a little protest from me, he calmly took a few blood samples. Throughout the whole examination Dudu slept peacefully on the examination table which Caesar wasn't using. He then told me to lie down on the stretcher and when I did, it automatically moved into a metal cylinder. A red light, it started from my toes and moved up to my head, like the scanner of a printer. It repeated the procedure 10 times before the bed moved back to its original place.  
"What was up with the red light?" I asked. Today Caesar was in a friendlier mood- sort of. He still seemed distracted but a more down to earth distracted (that doesn't make any sense -.-)  
"We're making a bio copy of you." Said Caesar, still writing on his clip board.  
"A bio copy?" I asked him.  
He put down the clip board near Dudu and typed something on the giant keyboard that faced the petting zoo. "It's an exact biological copy of you." He explained. "It will make the Consortium think your here at Providence, well at least for now."  
He turned towards. "Well you're done." He said, smiling.  
"Caesar." I said. "What's the ranch like?"  
"Well." He said, he seemed to be thinking on what he was going to say next. "I haven't been there for quite a few years."  
"But how was when you went?"I interrupted.  
Caesar paused momentarily. "Well it's a big building that my great, great grandfather made. It's in the shape of a u. It's about fifteen minutes drive from the village. "He paused again. "There's a barn were we used to keep the cows and chickens"  
"It sounds like so cool!" I said. I had never seen live cows or chickens, the ones I saw were ether animated or cooked in stew.  
"Hey, Isabella, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked. From a shelf under the keyboard he revealed another clip board.  
"Shoot." I told him.  
" Well before you came here you had lived in two orphanages correct?" he said looking at me seriously.  
I nodded my head.  
"Can you give me any details about them?" he asked.  
I thought a bit about it. "Well the first place, the one I stayed in before E. came about was in Hungary. The Sisters of the charity of St. Vincent de Paul. I stayed there with the other orphan girls."  
"How did they react when they discovered you had E.V.O powers?" asked Caesar.  
"Well, at first they didn't know what to do with me but they soon got used to have a handy man around 24/7, if something broke, they'd ask me to try and fix it." I could help say it with a little pride; those were the good ol' days.  
"And how were you sent to the other orphanage?" asked Caesar, these were quite strange question for a scientist to ask.  
"Well they just barged into the orphanage one night, and took me away. It was very sad; I had never seen the matron cry so much. I don't think they were expecting it." I said, I remembered that night perfectly, it was the first of many sad nights.  
"What about the other orphanage?" asked Caesar  
Before I could reply, the door opened and four people walked in, Rex, Six, Bobo and Dr. Holliday.  
"Ready for a road trip?" said Rex, he sounded just as excited as I felt.  
Dr. Holliday held up a small purple backpack. "I packed you a few things." She said. "Sorry, but Providence has a strict, rule that we can own as many outfits we like provided they are identical."  
"Thanks." I said, smiling. Wow, I was going to have more than one dress at a time!

"Isabella, can you answer my question please?" Caesar asked me in Spanish, it sounded very serious.  
"Right." I said trying to concentrate on the question. "I don't know what it was called, but it was a very bad place." I shivered as I remember it. "According to the guards, it was a neglected soccer stadium."  
"Guards?" question Six.  
"It was a very modern place." I told them. "It held only E. . It was like a prison. We each had our own little cell. The E. were allowed out in the yards for an hour a day. The stadium was closed at the top so no natural light entered and no E. escaped."  
Those were five years I would gladly forget.  
"Sound worse than the cage you guys out me in the beginning." Said Bobo.  
Rex agreed.  
"Isabella, do you know where this orphanage was?" asked Dr. Holliday as she handed me the back pack.  
I shook my head. "All I know is that to get to Manhattan, the sun always set on my writing hand." I lifted my right hand.  
Caesar made a final note. "Ok Isabella, you can go now." I jumped of the bed.  
"What was with all the questions about the orphanages?" I asked.  
"Well, if we're going to help toy remember you past, we have to start somewhere." Said Caesar, he sounded happy with his task.  
I spun around. "Seriously? You are really going to help me?" I asked him.  
"We all are." Said Holliday.  
"Just don't tell White." Said Bobo.  
"His hair would turn a nasty shade of red if he found out." Said Rex, smiling.  
I looked at the faces around me, although they all held different expressions they really did want to help me. My eyes pricked, I might finally find out what happened to my family.  
I hugged Caesar; he seemed taken aback by the gesture. "Thank you." I mumbled. "Thank you, all of you."

...

Unfortunately, it had been decided that the plane we were going to use was going to be Grunon.  
"Not you again." Was his greeting to me. I ignored him. I was more interested to meet the new people who were going to accompany us on our little outing. One had light brown hair and a straw hat, the other had a bob of blond hair and a bandage on her fore head with a hello kitty print on it. Noah was with them talking to the brunette.  
I ran up to them "Are you two undercover Providence agents?" I asked, it seemed like a believable possibility.  
The girls looked at each other. "Umm no." Said Noah.  
"I'm Clair and this is Annie." Said the Brunette.  
"We're friends of Rex and Noah." Said Annie.  
"Oh." I couldn't help but be a little disappointed.  
"Izzy, you have some active imagination." Said Rex. "Hey Noah, is Circe still at work?"  
"Unfortunately." Said Noah. "Bobo is a slave driver, she says bye though."  
"Oh." Said Rex, now he sounded disappointed.  
"So let's get this road trip going." Said Clair, happily. The girls began to climb the ladder followed by Noah. There was a crash, from inside.  
"Sorry!" yelled Annie. Rex groaned as I handed him Dudu..  
"Here we go again." He said, and began to climb the ladder.  
I was about to start climbing when the ladder was pulled out of my grip.  
"Hey!" I yelled to Grunon's passengers.  
"Sorry Izzy." Yelled Rex. "You're flying solo."  
"What!" I yelled, air plane hatch closed and Grunon began his journey to the edge of the runway. I had to use my roller skates to keep up.  
"See you never!" laughed the plane. As he drove of the edge and took flight. I increased my speed, if I could jump high enough I could grab the tail of the plane.  
I jumped when I reached the edge, but the plane was too far and was gathering speed. As Rex sped away I was plummeting to my doom.  
That was an idiotic thing for me to do! I should have worn a parachute before jumping of the edge of a mountain high building.  
I was wasting time scolding myself, I had to find a way out of the predicament. The cold air was stinging my eyes, the rocks below were zooming towards me.. I closed my eyes and began to think of the birds that do this sort of drop on a daily basis.  
I stretched out my arms and they into flat , long triangle, with two propels at the edges. I made a sharp 90 degrees over the rocks that I narrowly missed. I gave a sigh of relief that was too close. With a little effort I began to fly higher and higher into the sky until I was at the same level as Grunon, and moving at practically the same speed.  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily." I told the plane when I sensed its disappointment that I hadn't been crushed by the giant pointed rocks below. Through the plane's glass hatch I saw Rex give me thumbs up. I think rex was going to let me in but GrUNon kept the hetch door shut. I might not have died but he wasn't going to let me ride in comfort .  
I had a very long flight ahead of me.  
With a small sigh I began to murmur an old list I had memorized. I had repeated it hundreds of times in my cell, it always helped me to pass the time. I used to see if I could remember everything on the list.  
" There's antimony, arsenic, aluminium, selenium,  
and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium.." I half murmured, half sang. I had no idea what most of the things on the list were but as I said before when you have a lot of free time on your hands or in my case wings, it helps pass the time.


	8. A Glimpse of the truth

It was during my time at the ranch that I finally fully understood why kids hate school. The ranch was awesome, even better than I thought it would be. From the outside it looked old, as if it had only narrowly missed being hit by bombs from both world wars. But from the inside, it was modern. Air-conditioning in every room and in each bedroom there was a laptop. But as Caesar had told me, there were cows, chickens and even a bull! In my head, I was already planning how I was going to spend my time here exploring and taking care of the animals, but the others had different ideas. During our very long flight, Annie and Claire had created a time-table for me. They were determined for me to gain all the lost years I spent without school. Within the first five minutes of our arrival at the ranch they handed me the paper with the world. "Izzy, you're going to catch up, even if it kills us."  
And this is what the paper said:  
6:30- wake up  
6:43 –Jog  
7:11- Gather eggs from hen house.  
7:49- Breakfast  
8:15- Biology  
9:15- Math  
10:15-Water gun practice  
11:15- English  
11:45 -Lunch  
12:15- Chemistry  
13:15 Jog  
13:45 Physics  
14:45 Flying lesson  
16:15 Spanish  
I had to read through the list five times before it really sunk in. This was going to be my daily timetable- except Sundays, which was my day off. And who were the teachers? Well Clair was going to teach me Physics and Math, Annie: Biology and Chemistry, Rex (obviously) flying and water gun training and all the rest I was stuck with poor Noah except English and Spanish. English and Spanish? Dr. Holliday was also of the mentality that I should improve my brain power. In my bag (which also contained two other identical dresses and shirts) I found a few books- Harry potter, Percy Jackson- and other must reads. Some were in English, some were in Spanish. Each book came with a questioner hand written by the doctor. The questions concerned the particular book the questioner was found in, and you had read the book to answer the questions- the majority were like- "In what page does the troll get hit by the wand?" or "Make a map of where Percy Jackson and Co. travelled during their journey."  
After only one day of following this timetable I was already regretting coming on this road trip. Claire and Annie were relying on a mobile app to show them, how to teach a twelve year old. Rex was merciless in his training, true he was always joking during the lesson, but he would make me repeat a particular exercise tens of times, and if I messed up I had to start from the beginning. Noah, to me, seemed like the most sensible person. He pitied me the second he saw my timetable and he agreed that, even though we couldn't avoid egg gathering, our jog would mainly consist of exploring the ranch while the others weren't around or exploring the surrounding desert like averment.  
Just to be fair, life on the ranch wasn't all bad. After dinner, all five of us, including Dudu, would gather on the extra comfortable sofas and watch some television. At first, they would watch a football match or some quiz game Claire and Annie were obsessed with, but they were also determined for me to experience everything a little girl should have had while she was growing up. When, finally, the football match or the quiz game ended, from a small cupboard under the flat screen TV they would pick out a DVD from the dozens that were stored there. And the films they chose, weren't some random films- no by the end of the first week I had seen Lilo and Stitch, Shrek, 101 Dalmatians, Sinbad, Peter Pan, the Sword in the Stone and (much to the boys disgust) Beauty and Beast. I used to call this time of the day Movie night and it was my favourite time. We'd all sit on the sofa watching. It was wonderful. If it was up to me, every hour would be movie night.  
Too bad it was short lived.  
We were nearing the end of our second week on the ranch. I was meant to be reading the Hobbit, a good book but the chapters were way too long, so I decided to go exploring. At this time, Noah and the girls would be at the village, buying all the stuff that would have finished for us, namely cereal, we were eating allot of cereal. Rex was most defiantly snoozing on the sofa, Dudu on his face.  
I crept down the stair, through the arced door way I could see Rex's sleeping body on the sofa. I crept out the front door and out into the hot late morning sun. I didn't waste time, I knew where I wanted to go, I had about 20 minutes before Noah and the others would arrive, wake Rex and start serving lunch which is usually microwavable. I made my way to the side of the ranch. There was a small wooden double door which I assumed lead to the cellar. I saw it numerous times during flying practice but I didn't have a clue what was behind it.

With a good tug a forced the doors open just enough for me to enter. I ran down a few steps and found myself in a small dimly lit room. There were two old dusty desks and old very bulky computers. As I looked closer at all the things the room contained, it began to look more like a study. It wasn't very interesting. Files and paper littered the desks and shelves. I didn't even bother trying to switch on the computers, they contained nothing that was my business and I doubted they even worked. I was about to return from my fruitless search when the doors banged closed, which was strange because there was no breeze. Out of nowhere a red circle appeared in front of me. I jumped a few steps back; I turned mine into giant metallic arms. I was preparing myself for the worse. Out of the red circle appeared and tall thin girl or I think it was a girl. Her face was covered by her hair and she had four arms! She calmly walked towards me. As she got closer, I saw she was carrying something in her arms. She stopped and the red circle vanished.  
There was a tense moment of silence between us. The girl was the first to speak.  
"You are the one that calls herself Isabella, Yes?" she said, she was barely audible.  
I tensed but didn't reply.  
"You're a little trouble maker." She just stated. "But not even you deserve to go through what Rex had to go trough to find out the truth."  
What truth? I wondered, this girl wasn't making much sense.  
Without warning, she threw me the thing she was carrying. Clumsily I caught it with one arm. It was a book!  
"Take care of it." she said, reversing. "The Snake will confuse the Lost as he once did the Found. The Lost must not fall prey to the Snake and remain with the Found. The Snake has control of the Lost, even if the Lost does not. The truth is hidden in a story that must never have been forgotten."

A red circle appeared behind her. It what had she just said? It sounded a lot like a prophecy the oracle in Percy Jackson would say. She took a step into the red circle.  
"Wait!"I yelled. "What does that mean? Who are you?"  
"A friend of the Found." And with that she vanished.  
I stood there for a moment with the strange book the even stranger girl gave me. Through my gloves I wasn't sure what the book was made of but it was a large hard back volume, covered by a black material which looked a lot like leather. In large curly letters the words "La Familia" in silver thread. I didn't even have a chance to open it when I heard a giant crash above ground. Narrowing close to dropping the book, I barged through the closed doors into the bright outside world.  
The barn was half destroyed. In the thick cloud of dust I saw Rex wrestling with a giant blue wolf. In the opposite corner I could see Noah, Clair and Annie holding various household appliance such as rolling pans and frying pans and were having problems with a giant 3 headed crocodile which was standing on its hind legs!  
Cows and chickens ran everywhere like maniacs. I didn't have a clue what I was meant to do.  
"At last we meet Isabella." The voice was calm, slightly familiar, but it sent a shiver down my spine. From out of the ranch walked a tall, pale, long haired man.  
"Izzy run!" yelled Annie whacking the crocodile with her frying pan.  
I turned my legs into roller skates, ready to escape or tackle the man  
"Come now." Said the man, opening his arms. "You won't hurt me."  
"And why wouldn't I?" I asked him, why did he look so familiar?  
"My name is Van Kliess, and I know all about your past." He said, smiling.

**Author's note: Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story and pls review **


	9. The Lost Salazars

"This is a periodic table." Said Annie. Holding up an a4 sheet of paper with a bunch of boxes. Each box had one or two letters printed in side it which made no sense to me. It had been a week since we arrived back at Providence. The Second Providence heard of the attack on the ranch, they threatened to send marines after us if we don't come back. However, weather at Providence, or at Ranch, lessons continued as if the attack never occurred. The Photo album was being examined for clues and in the past week, it had hardly been mentioned by Caesar and Holliday who were the examiner.

"Now." Continued Annie. "Each Symbol represents a particular element. For example O for Oxygen, Cu for copper and so on."

My ears pricked, I'd heard of those things before.

"There about 118 Known elements in the periodic table, however there are probably still hundreds to be discovered." Any put down the paper, and clumsily using a yellow highlight began to shade particular boxes. "Now, at you stage you don't need to know them all, I'll highlight the main ones."

"Hey Annie?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" she said, not looking up from her work. "Can I see how many I could mention?"  
"You can try, but not even I know them by heart without a periodic table." She said.

"Can I try?" I insisted.

"Go ahead." She said putting down the highlighter.

I took a deep breath. I was so used to saying the words I hardly thought of the words before they left my mouth.

"There's antimony, arsenic, aluminium, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium  
And gold, protactinium and indium and gallium (inhale)  
And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium.

There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium  
and boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium  
and strontium and silicon and silver and samarium,  
and bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium and barium.

There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium  
And phosphorous and francium and fluorine and terbium  
And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium,  
Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and caesium  
And lead, praseodymium, and platinum, plutonium,  
Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium, and  
Tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium, (inhale)  
And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium.

There's sulphur, californium and fermium, berkelium  
and also mendelevium, einsteinium and nobelium  
and argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc and rhodium  
And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper,  
Tungsten, tin and sodium.

These are the only ones of which the news has come to Harvard,  
and there may be many others but they haven't been discovered."

When I finished Annie just stared at me.

"Did I get them all?" I said, I was still a little short of breath.

"How do you know that song?"Annie looked like she was under shock. "It came out in like the 1950s"

I shrugged i just always knew it.

"Impressive" said Rex, causing me to jump, i hadn't even heard him enter the room. "Caesar might have some competition." He joked.

"Hi Rex." Said Annie, stretching her stiff arms , sending the highlighter flying out of her hand, it hit him square in the face. Rex was now rubbing his forehead, were a yellow line streaked his forehead and part of his cheek.

"Sorry!" said Annie.

"It's ok." He said. "Izzy, they want us at the control centre."

I jumped off my seat and waved bye to Annie as i ran to the control centre. I almost knew the passages by heart now.

The control centre hadn't changed at all since the last time i was there. Pretty much the same people were there as well. Rex, Bobo, Six, Holliday, Caesar and White knight on the monitor.

"Isabella, at last." Scolded White.

I squeezed myself between were Caesar and Rex were standing.

"What's going on?" i asked, excited. The past week had been quite a boring one, nothing exciting happened.

"We've found something" Said Six

"About what?" there were allot of thing we don't know about.

"It concerns the ,orphanage you resided in before you came here." said Knight.

My heart fell, this wasn't anything i cared to learn more about. "What about it?"

"It was an E.V,O Anilalation, rehabilitation unit." Said Holliday.

"What!" I and Rex said at once.

"Let me explain." Said Caesar. "From what Isabella has told us, her last orphanage was found south of here, in a deserted football stadium. However, we checked every registered foot ball stadium , including school foot ball stadiums but found nothing. It was Holliday who realised that we might be looking for the wrong thing."

"Wrong thing?" questioned Bobo.

"Yes." Said Holliday. "Isabella spent the first few years in a European orphanage, in Europe, when they refer to Football, they are referring to Soccer."

"Waits, there another word for it?" i said, astonished at the mix up.

"We then went through all the soccer stadiums and we found it. Moultry Stadium, North Carolina. Closed down a few weeks after the Nenite event. " Continued Caesar. "It was converted into the E.V.O.R.A, a place were millioners sent family members which would have turned E.V.O with the hope that the unfortunate events would remain secret form the media."

"However with the cost of 1 million dollars a term, once the family stopped paying, the E.V.O concerned would be sent into a demoluculiser and be annihilated." Said Holliday, sadly.

"A million dollars! What in the world was i doing there?" i asked.

"That's what we want rex and you to find out." Said White knight. "Your mission is to go to the E.V.O.R.A and see who was pulling the strings on Isabella residing there."

Rex and i nodded our heads in understanding, this was going to involve breaking onto one of the e.v.o Proof places in the world."

"Good, now get to work." Barked Knight.

Rex and I were about to run out of the control centre when i forced myself to stop.

"Em, before we go.." i started.

"Is something the matter?" asked Holliday.

"Em, was there any result from the photo album?" i asked, i wasn't if i wanted to know.

The doctors looked at each other. "Sorry Isabella." Said Caesar, "All we've found is that the boy in the polish kit, was a cousin of Rex and mine, my memory is foggy, and I can't even remember his name. I'm sorry that's all."

...

The stadium was just as menacing as the time I left it, I never thought I'd return. It was a large oval shaped building. The walls were made of a once shiny alloy. For the first time in my life, the dome of the stadium was open, usually a transparent yellow shield used to block our escape. With a few insults from grunon I finally found the guts to sky dive from the plane. With Dudu safely strapped to my chest, Rex and I jumped. It was as bad as I thought once the parachute was opened I landed with a soft thud on the floor. When I escaped the evora I had knocked a giant whole in my prison wall. I was almost certain it would be closed off by now but it was worth checking out. As quietly as we could we snuck around the stadium. I was glad I no longer was wearing the dress it would be easier to run in. I now was wearing purple trousers and a white jacket. Even Rex no longer wore his usual jacket. My cell was on the side of we're the sun rises. After much searching and to our great surprise we found the whole.  
"Keep your guard up izzy thins to easy" whispered Rex.  
I nodded my head in understanding. I could still walk upright trough the whole but Rex had the crouch to pass. I took a deep breath as I entered my ex room. Nothing had changed since I was last here. There was dry little furniture, a small metal hospital bad and a small Ed side table. There was a small cubicle in the opposite corner which was the bathroom: a toilet and shower. The walls were bear except for the numerous dents i had coused when i used to get frustrated or annoyed.I hated this room and I hated being inside again. "This place seems deserted" commented Rex.  
"True" I said. "Usually From the cell door you can see the opposite evos but I don't see or hear anything. "  
"probably after the mega nanite event this place probably ran out of evos to take care of and closed" said rex, no longer whispering.  
"But I think we might still find something." I said.  
"Izzy go on ahead I have to call Caesar to give him an update." Rex said . He must have seen my hesitation and added. "I don't think any ones here but take dud with you just in case." I nodded. With dudu and me slid open the unlocked cell door and took my fist step on the grass covered ground. 6 years I spent in this prison not once was I allowed out of my cells. Good thing it was early morning becomes the only thing providing light was the whole in the stadium. Dudu and I ran through the empty passages of the stadium. The control centre must have been somewhere where one could see the whole stadium...: like the VIP lounge. I ran up five flights of stairs until I finally found it. The door was unlocked and I simply walked in. the room looked allot like the control centre at providence minus the floating world.

Just as i thought there was a computer, but it was completely destroyed. Dudu and i ran towards it and i inspected it- i had fixed worse. I took of my gloves and touched the remains with my fingers, like grunon before it, it began to glow and reassemble. After a good five minutes, a whole computer was standing before me and switching on nicely.

"Good morning dear." It told me. "Thank you for your help, who know how long i would have lain here till they sent an operator."

"It was nothing." I said, i was expecting all electronics to be as cranky Grunon.

"Was there something you wanted dear?" asked the computer.

"Yes, i would like you to send all your files and folder to a particular e-mail please." I said.

"Thank your lucky stars i can retrieve all lost data, just type in the address and I'll begin the transfer." He said, she sounded like Ms Weasly from Harry Potter!

I slowly typed in the address, i had only just pressed enter when i heard Dudu hiss.

I spun round, turning my arms into giant arms.

Van Kliess stood calmly in the door entrance. Beowolf stood behind him, a struggling Dudu in his hands.

"Ah we meet again." Said Van Kliess.

"And i can't wait to say Bye again." I told him.

"What with the attitude?" he laughed.

"If you're going to ask me again, the answer is still no." I told him.

He laughed again. 2Don't you want to about your family? Aren't you the least bit curiuse?"

"I'm nit that desperate to listen to you." I told him."Providence will find out eventually."

"Didn't rex ever tell you?" Van Kliess said. "Providence never did find out he was a Salazar, it was a poor old scientist who told him."

"So? This time might be different." I told him.

"Very unlikely." He said.

"And why should i believe you?" i said.

"Because like i knew the Salazars, i knew your Parents." He said."And i have this."

Then he trough me something as if he was throwing a shuriken. I cought it slightly clumsil with one hand. It was a photopraph. My heart skipped a few beat. It showed the boy from before, the one that had polska on his forehead. He was standing, smiling my may add, infront of a smiling couple. The man had olive skin and dark brown hair, shaved at the sides. He was wearing a light grey suite. The lady was shorter then the man, she had long fair hair and equally pale skin, her eyes were a bright blue. And in here was a bund;e og pink blankets.

"what is this?" i said trying to keep calm. "This family is all dead, why are you showing me this?"

"You don't have much of a choice, but it is only right for a child to know who her parents were," said Van Kliess. "Now where to begin, let see. You father was a bio engineer named Ian, he was American but was working in London. Your mother, Aleksandra, was a lecturer in a Polish university. They met on a visit to Sern. Maybe half a decade later, they got married and had a son called Kevin- nice boy but wasn't much of a brainiek. However, 8 year after, the couple gave birth to a little girl, she was a protégée, might have caused some competition for Caesar, but there was a horrible accident and the whole family perished. Well, all except you. I was hoping when i caused you car to catch fire, you brother would survive and i could give him my own customised nenites. Unfortunately, the accident was too much for him, for all of them, accept for you. I found you crying in you booster seat, you face half burnt but alive. From the whole family, the four year old was the sole survivor, along with your brother's gloves, may i add."

"Monster!" i yelled. "Why would you do such a horrible thing?"

"For, Science." He calmly said. "I had seen the wonders that Rex and White Knight could do. I only wanted to see if i could improve it."

"That's no excuse!" i yelled.

"And i can proudly say the experiment was a success." He said. He pointed his metal hand at me. "Oh and before we continue, it's only right you know you real name. It's not Isabella it's..."

**Hi, sorry it took so long, but now i have a bunch of chapters to upload. I hope you liked the chapter, trying to answer a few question now. I'll update as soon as i can. Thanks for ready and pleas review :D**


	10. Fighter

"Caesar, we broke into E.V.O.R.A" Rex said speaking to Caesar trough his cell phone.

"Have you found anything?" Caesar asked.

"Not yet, I've only seen Izzy room so far." Said Rex. "Caesar, it's a prison cell, literally, I wouldn't blame Issy for escaping."

"E.V.O.R.A wasn't known as a five star hotel." Said Caesar.

"You know what strange?" continued rex. "Izzy i cannot remember anything from her past, but the walls are covered with diagrams of I don't know what."

"Let me see." Said Caesar. Rex pressed a button and put Caesar on video call, he pointed the phone at the walls. "Fascinating." Said Caesar. "These _are_ diagrams. Of organs and muscles actually. I can see a diagam of the eye, another here of the reflex arc of the knee! Isabella's biological knowledge is fascinating."

"But it still those help us find out anything about her past." Sighed Rex.

"No, sadly not much." Caesar too sounded disappointed. "However, I have found something of interest."

"Really, what?" asked Rex.

"The boy in the picture, our cousin, his name was Kevin, his father was Father Brother, Uncle Ian and Aunt Aleksandra was his mother. Kevin also had a little sister, Hedwig if I recall her name was. A bright little girl. Could speak, Spanish, Polish and English by the age of 3 it was very unfortunate when they perished in the car accident. Ian was huge soccer fan, and little Hedwig could recite the whole Periodic table elements song, although I doubt she understood what she was saying."

Rex gasped. "And she still didn't till this morning!" he yelled, switch off his phone and running out of the cell. He had to find Isabella; he had to tell her what he found out!

"Where do you think you're going?" growled something.

Out of the shadows, Skalamender ran out, ready to tackle Rex.

"Crock face this is really a bad time." Said Rex.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

"Hedwig?" I gasped. "My parents named me after a fictional owl?"

Van Kiess gave a frustrated sigh. "That is not the point; you're as much of a Salazar as Rex and Caesar."

"And my name sake is an owl." I told him, I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing my interest.

He sighed again. "It's a polish name, it means fighter. We all laughed when your mother came up with the name, but it seems you have been fighting for your life since you were four."

He once again pointed his metallic arm at me. "But the fight ends here."

Just as at the ranch, I began to feel as if needle were making Swiss cheese of my brain. This time I tried to fight it, but it just got worse. I couldn't hold it longer; I fell to my knees, my hands on my head...

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I managed to say trough my clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm just reclaiming control on what is truly mine." He took a few steps towords me. "You not only contain prototype nenites, like Rex, but you also contain a Kliess nenite, which give me full control over your nanites. And with you on my side, no one, not even Rex, can stop me from converting this world into an E.V.O haven."

I wasn't sure if that was all he said, but the pain was so bad, it knocked out of consciousness.

...

I opened my eyes, I felt like I had been asleep for hours, and I got the feeling I would still be asleep if the place I had been sleeping in had increased by like 50 degrees. I was surrounded by giant, red flames. What had just happened? Hadn't I just been fighting Van Kliess? How did I get here? The flames were getting dangerously close, I felt myself fill with panic like the night the plane exploded. I tried to get to my feet, but I found I was being strapped down by something. I pulled against my restraints, they were seat belts! I was on a booster seat! I tried to pull myself free, but to my horror, I could not create any of my robotic machines, my hands had been replaced but a tiny, chubby piece of flash. What was happening?

"Help me! Please!" my voice was hoarse as I slowly began to choke on the ever increasing smoke. Something near me moved. "Who's there? Please help!"

The figure got no closer. With my little arms, I tried to clear enough some of the smoke out of my way. In the seat beside me was a body, slumped against the seat. He had curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He was looking at me, his eyes fogging. The side of his head was bleeding and he was coughing.

"Hedwig?" he whispered. I was surprised at first that he knew my name, and then I remembered him.

"Kevin!" I cried, my long forgotten brother was dying right before my eyes. I struggled against my car seat.

"Hush, little Owl." He whispered, he tried to sit up, but couldn't. With a shaky arm, he extended his arms slowly. I heard a small click and the seat belt loosened from around me. "Get out of here Hedwig." Coughed Ian. "You can get out of here."

"No!" I cried jumping to my feet. "I'm not loosing you again."

And shakily I ran toward him, my arms wrapped themselves around his raising chest.

Kevin gave a small laugh. I felt his once strong arms surround me. " Little Owl, you some time say the silliest things. You will never lose me."

And with that, the flames surrounded us. I could feel the tips of my hair begin to burn, but I didn't try to escape. I would rather die in my brother's arms then fall in the hands of Van Kliess.

"Hedwig." Whispered Kevin, he was barely audible. "It's time you wake up. It was nice meeting you again, Little Owl."

I opened my eyes to look up at my brother, but he was no longer there. I no longer could feel his arms around me, or smell the smoke that was slowly choking us. No, I was seeing everything as if I was looking trough red lanced glasses. I felt strange, robot like. I inwardly gasped, I knew what was wrong with me. It happened to me long ago just before I forgot who I really was. My blood and flash was replaced with nenites and Metal. I no longer had two legs but one long serpent like tail. Out of my metal coated back, were tread like wings made of a light, oxidised metal. My arms were claw like and my hair was replaced by long handing spears.

"This world doesn't stand a chance." I heard Van kliess say. "Not even the great Rex can go unaffected by her touch. Once you have been fully changed, the 3 of us can finally rule the world."

Then I saw him. Rex was in the floor, like I had been not long ago. Pieces of him were already turning into metal. I had to help him.

The longer I stayed conciose, the more I felt like a could control my form. I felt myself clench and unclench my fist. I swished my tail slightly.

That was all I needed. I whacked Van kliess in the chest, causing him to crash into Beowolf who was standing behind him. Dudu took this chance to escape.

"What are you doing!" hollered Van kliess.

I ignored him and began to concentrate on the nenites running through my veins. I felt them, saw them, and heard them. I felt them fighting against the reins the Kliess trough on them to control them. The Kliess was simple enough to find. It was uglier, darker than the rest. I mentally fought against the Klies Nenites control. I was able to free a few. A few were enough. The freed nenites swarmed around the Klies nenite and began to dismental it this whole even took no long then a split second in real time.

I felt myself shrinking, my tail split into two legs, the spikes on my head when soft and thread like, and the wings fell to the ground. Although the nenites still ran through my vein, but now metal was replaced by flash and blood. I blinked and I could see everything in full colour.

I fell in one knee, exhausted from the effort.

"How?" yelled Van Kliess.

I turned to him.

"You said I was a fighter."

**Hi, i said i would update soon. I hope your enjoying the story, free free to write what you think. Thanks :D**


	11. the 3 maskateers

"What did you do?" yelled van kliess, he sounded outraged.

I gave him a self satisfied smile, it felt good to, for once, and be the only one in the loop.

"Let me explain." I said, allowing Dudu to jump in my arms. She gave a final hiss in Van Kliess's direction and began to purr. "As you probably don't know, thank to the nenites in my systems I can control machines, I can activate them and deactivate them, create them and destroy them and in some cases communicate with them. Your kliess nenite was a machine, and in its case it was a situation of dismantling it, thus freeing my nenites from you control."

The expression on Van kliess's face showed that he really wasn't expecting this machine related side effect.

"For example." I said, carefully removing one of my brother's gloves and touching Dudu, she began to glow and transform. In no time e.v.o Dudu stood in front of me like a giant guard dog. "That was activation."

And with that last word, dudu pounced. Van Kliess would have been ripped to shreds by dudu's claws hadn't Beowolf, with seconds they were in claw to claw combat.

I took this distraction to run towards Rex. He was still on his knees , struggling to gain control of his nenites. He looked like he had been in a fight, his jacket was ripped and there was a crack in his precious goggles. What had happened while I was out?

"This is control." I told him, I wasn't sure if he was hearing me but it felt good to be able to rub it in his face that his brilliant plan to rule the world had failed. I touched Rex's is shoulder I could see the rogue nenites, they were a bright red unlike the others. Which were blue? I forced the blues to surround the red and like white blood cells toxins, they neutralised the treath.

I took a few steps away from rex as he stood up groggily, rubbing his head. He looked at his hands, flexed his fingers. He looked at me for a moment, astonished.

"Izzy I that was awesome!" he cried.

"The names Hedwig." I turned to give Van kliess another look, he still looked like he was under shock . 8 years in the making, and the cost of 3 lives and his planned failed. "Like the owl."

Rex turned his arms into machines. "Oh yes. Thanks for reminding me, he's the reason I lost an aunt and uncle."

"And a cousin." I added.

"That's right." Said Rex, ranching his fist into his palm. "Van Kliess you've deservesed this for a very long time."

"Rex, I don't think that necessary." I told him.

"What? Not even a little?" he whined.

"I have something far worse." I said as Dudu force Beowolf, face down on the ground.

I walked towards Van Kliess but before I could say anything a whip hit him in the face.

"Rex." I said, not mad but he should be the mature one here.

"Sorry, these nenites have a mind of their own." Said rex.

I walked straight up towards him, he was a good two heads taller than me. The slap must have brought him back to reality. He was standing straight, his face showed calmness.

"And what is a little girl going to do to me?" he said, smiling his irritating, know-it-all smile.

There was a loud smack as the back of my hand mad contact with his face. He staggered backwards.

"I'm not allowed to hit him but you are?" complained Rex. "Now, how is that fair?"

I didn't say anything. That one slap held one simple command that Van kliess' nenites _had_ to follow.

"Deactivation." I murmured as Van kliess' arm began to crumble and was replaced by a human one. He fell to his knees panting.

"What!" he cried, finally registering what was happening to him.

"Hedwig." Rex paused, as if trying not to laugh at the name. "I've tried that before, doesn't work with him."

"His time it will." I said turning my back on the man and walking over to beowolf. I touched the back of his head. "This is a permanent deactivation."

Beowolf vanished and was replaced by a stick thin, scruffy dog. He was panting heavily. He was looking up at me with said eyes. "Poor thing." I murmured. I signalled for dudu to release him and I scratched him behind the ear. He wagged his tail lightly. "I'll call you Stitch." I said happily.

"I think Six wouldn't mind a another pet." Joked Rex walking besides me. "And I guess the Salavrar duo as become a trio."

I smile up at him. "Like the 3 musketeers." I chirped.

Suddenly, behind us a red circle appeared, I was wondering when _she_ was coming.

Breech, slowly walked out of the circle. "Yes!" yelled Van kliess. "Perfect timing, get me out of here, grabbed the girl while you're at it, she can reactivate my nenites, and all is not lost." With every word Van Kliess was sounding crazier and crazier.

Breech took no notice of him, she walked towards me. "Hello again." I said smiling.

"The Lost has finally found the story that should never have been forgotten. The Lost is now found." She said, giving me a small smile.

"You know right, Breech you are now the only E.V.O left?" said Rex.

"Not for long." She murmured , she extended one of her numerous arms.

I nodded my understanding I took one of her hands in both of mine. Breech began to glow slightly then, two of her arms vanished and the other two began to shrink, she stood straighter and her usually wild looking eyes, became almond shaped and coloured.

I dropped her arm. "Thank you." She murmured.

I smiled at her again. Now I felt exhausted. My eyes began to droop and I felt myself fall back. Rex's strong arms caught me and with that I entered a world of memories, slowly, the four years I had forgotten were coming back to me.

...

"What ever your name is, it time to wake up!" someone yelled in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Bobo standing beside me, there was a very strong smell of monkey.

"Bobo was that necessary?" I asked him as I tried to sit up, one hand on my head. "My head is killing me."

"Doc did you understand any of that?" I blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light of day. I was in the observation room. In front if the stretcher on which I had apparently been sleeping on, was a long rectangular table, rex, Six, Caesar and Doctor Holliday were sitting around it, a deck of cards placed neatly on the table. There was an empty chair where probably Bobo had been sitting. I could see Dudu dozing off under the table.

"Rex, I've got 3 PHDS, but I'm NOT multilingual." She scowled.

"It's Polish." Explained Caesar. "I told you she spoke 3 languages."

"Hedwig, how are you feeling?" asked Six.

Hedwig that sounded so strange. I made sure the words I spoke were English this time. "I'm fine." I told him. "My head hurts that's all."

"That will wear off ." said Holliday.

"Where's Van Kliess?" I suddenly asked, trying to jump of the stretcher,. "Did he escape? What happened?"

Rex got to his feet and steadied me. "Neh, you really showed him whose boss. He won't be bothering anyone ever again."

"So the deactivation worked?" I asked.

"Sure did." He said.

"So Breech and Beowolf are alright now?" I asked.

"There nothing to worry about, everybody will be fine." Said Holliday.

I couldn't help feel relifed.

"Hey, Hedwig, are you going to be alright?" asked Dr Holliday.

I blinked at her. "I'm fine, you said the head ache will wear off."

"I think she was talking about the whole Salazar thing." Said Caesar.

"And she's supposed to be protégée?" commented Bobo.

I ignored him.

"It's understandable if you're a little confused." Said Holliday.

"I went through the same thing." Said Rex, as if that was supposed to reassure me. "When I first met Caesar, I thought he was a mad Robot."

"Neh, I'm fine." I told them, smiling. "I remember almost everything now. I remember my mum and dad, and Kevin. I turned to rex and Caesar. I remember Uncle Renaldo and Aunt Melanie, and you're my cousins, Caesar and Rex. We used to come visit your parents' labs loads of times during Kevin's holidays."

Rex laughed. "Doc, I don't think we have any problem with her, she remembers more than me."

"So you don't remember Poland winning against Mexico, and you haveing to spray your hair red, because you lost a bet against Kevin?"

"I did?" said Rex, he sounded surprised.

I heard Caesar laughing from the table. I don't think I've heard him laugh since I was four.

"I almost forgot about that." He laughed. "Rex spent almost two weeks with hair the colour of carrots."

"It was only that bright because someone mixed in bleach instead of water into the colour."

"Honest mistake." Said Caesar , still laughing.

Rex was staring at us.

"You bleached my hair red!" he said.

By now everyone was laughing, except six (obviously).

"Niech żyje Polska!"I laughed.

"I think I preferred it when you didn't remember." He joked.

"Trust me, so do I. I'm named after a fictional owl!"

Rex joined the laughing crowd when he heard this.

Hi, hope I'm not rushing too much, but I've had these chapters ready for ages. Hope your enjoying the story :D


	12. Competition

"Breach! Circe!" I yelled, running towords them giving them a giant hug.

"What's gotten into you izzy?" laughed Circe.

"I'm just happy that's all." I said.

"You'd be happy to." Said Breach. "If you had just found out who your family was."

." that's right you're a Salazar." Said Circe.

"Hedwig Salazar." I chirped.

Circe flashed ma a smile. "And where are the other Salavars?"

"Well Rex was meant to be right behind me." I said. Looking over my shoulder. Dudu had just sprinted around the corner. She was already half way towards me when Rex finally rounded the corner.

"Not. fair." he panted." ' .yet."

"No excuses." I said. "You said we could race."

"But. That..." he had finally almost reached us. Dudu was purring at me feet licking her paws.

"No excuses." Laughed Circe. "Even the cat beat you."

Hands on his knees stopped in front of us, panting trying to catch his breath.

"Where are you going any way?" Asked Breach. She had a small smile on her face, her hair was pulled in a brad and no longer covered her eyes. She was still a sickly white colour but her voice wasn't as raspy as it was the last time I had seen her.

"We're going to the command centre, they said they found something in the files Izz- Hedwig sent over." Said Rex.

"But we're going to see van Kliess first." I told them.

Circe raised an eyebrow. "Why are you going to see him?"

"I have a few things he needs to confirm." I told her.

"Want to come with us?" asked Rex. "I'm not really looking forwards to meeting him again."

"I'll come." Said Circe. "About time we spent a little time together."

Rex's face went slightly a redder shade.

"go on without me." Said breach. "I'm going to check on beowolf, your cat beat him up pretty badly."

"Tell him I'm sorry about that." I called as she walked up the corridor that led to the infirmary.

"I will." She said giving us a back wave.

"And we're off to the containment room." Said Rex.

Circe and I exchanged a look. There was a mischifous smile on her face and I knew what we had to do.

"Race you!" we yelled as we sprinted ahead of him, Dudu close behind.

With some angry words Rex tried to catch up.

Circe and I were nose to nose. It was going to be close. Then I heard a roar behind us. A oranges hover craft, zoomed between us, a laughing rex at the wheel. His goggles covered his eyes.

"See you at the finish line!" he yelled and sprinted ahead of us.

"Cheater!" yelled Circe.

"Oh no you don't" I yelled.

I turned my legs into roller skates, and as fast as I could (almost at the speed of sound.) I sprinted after Rex.

I made several sharp corners before Rex came into sight. With a few hard kicks I accelerated towards him.

"Not bad." He told me, as I caught up with him."But not good enough."

We had almost arrived, there was only a flight of stairs between us and the containment room.

It was only when we arrived at the foot of the stairs that I saw it. A small yellow sign say. "Caution, wt floor."

I tried to stop, but it only made thing worse. I slipped down the stairs, colliding with Rex. Rex, trying to avoid me, moved sideways and smashed into the wall. Pieces of metal flew everywhere.

I tried to stop and made a wild grab for Rex's hand. Part of his ride was stuck in the wall, but he was alright. But the floor was too slippery. I tumbled down the stairs, dragging Rex down with me. We tumbled down fifty steps in all. I counted. When we reached the bottom step, we slid a little further up the corridor that opened up to the containment rooms.

Rex and I were rubbing various limbs whilst trying to sit up.

"That was painful." He said rubbing shoulder.

"And we still have no winner." I said.

"Tie?" suggested Rex.

I nodded my head. "Tie."

We shook hands as if to settle the deal.

"Out of the way cheaters!" laughed Circe.

Our head spun round. Circe was climbing down the stairs five at a time. How had she caught up so quickly?

She avoided all the pieces of metal that covered the floor.

She ran past us and banged the pal of her hand on the first door, three time.

"I win!" she yelled.

I heard small thuds coming down the stairs. Dudu, slowly and gracefully was coming down the stairs. She trotted, tail high, past us and touched the door before settling for a nap.

"Guess we have a winner." Said Rex.

"I can't believe the cat beat _both_ of us." I said, jumping to my feet.

I made a clumsy courtesy. "You won the race."

Circe, laughing said. "A bow? Iz- Hedwig we're in the 21st centenary people don't bow."

"It's a courtesy." I corrected.

"Guess we're finally here." Said Rex. He turned towards me. "You sure you want to do this?"

"This guy held my life as secret form me for 8 years. I have a few more questions for me." I told him.

He shrugged, "up to you."

We walked up to the first door on the left. The door automatically opened before us.

The containment room looked like a high tech prison cell. A transparent wall made of diamond and iconal- two of the hardest things ever discovered so far. On either side an armed guard with a large weapon stood. As I walked in I counted at least five security cameras. Trough the wall I could see van kliess sitting on a low bed.

"I would have dressed better if I was expecting guests." He said as greeting without turning to look at us.

With his first words all the happiness I had only been feeling minutes ago, vanished. "What is it you want Little Owl?" he asked.

"You don't have any right to call me that." I told him as calmly as I could menage. I sensed Circe and Rex stiffen behind me- where they expecting me to attack him or something? No, I wasn't going to stop down to his level- I don't people just to get what I want. "I don't want anything from you. " I said. "I just want to confirm a few things."

Van kliess didn't reply. "When I first got here, it was your voice I heard in my head, wasn't it?" he didn't say anything. So I continued. "Your Kliess Nenite was actually the source I presume. You probably guessed I could communicate to machines in some way through their various frequencies. Using your Kliess nenite, you caused all my nenites to give off the same frequency, allowing me to hear you while no one else could."

He took a few minutes to answer. "We always suspected you were a protégée." He said slowly. "We always thought you would be some sort of competition for Caesar, even at you r young age. I doubt any of them , back then, would have thought that you would almost be Caesar's equal at such a young age."

"So you didn't deny it?" I whispered.

He didn't reply. "This is pitiful." Said Circe. "The genius Van Kliess was out smarted by a 12 year old."

"You said so yourself, Van Kliess." Said Rex. "Hedwig might almost be Caesar's equal, meaning she's already smarter then you."

"I underestimated her control of nenites." He said in a whisper so low I almost didn't hear him.

He said no more.

Rex put his hand on my shoulder and began to lead me to the door. "Let's go." He said.

"Yeah, let's let him rot." Said Circe, wow the way she spoke it made me think she had worse issues with Van Kliess then I had. But my question had been answered , so I let Rex leady me out of the room.

The moment the door closed behind us I perked up. "Guess I wasn't going mad." I told them.

"Was that what all that was about?" asked Circe.

"Yeah pretty much." I said nodding my head.

Circe gave Rex an astonished look. He shrugged. "She's a Salavar, wouldn't blame her for wanting to check whether she was mad or not, look at Caesar."

The walk to the control centre was filled with light conversation with the most randomness of topics- but mostly I asked about what had happened to Rex when he was found by Providence. The more I listened the more I began to realize how similar our situation had once been. Guess it was in the Salazar genetics to get out of Sticky situations.

Although I knew how most of the things worked now in the command room, it still all seemed like magic- floating globe propel in the air by magnets, the thousands of tiny optic fibres that dozens of signals all over Providence- it was still all like magic.

Like the other numerous times I had come to the command room Six, Holliday, Caesar and White Knight where in the room, well sort of.

"Where have you been?" scolded White knight.

"Ah we had to make a little detour." Said Rex.

"What ever the reason, we have finally deciphered the files we received from the E.V.O.R.A." he continued.

"Wow, you guys are getting faster at doing this stuff." Commented Circe.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Well, apparently an anonymous donator was sending 1 million dollars a term to keep Hedwig in the E.V.O.R.A." explained Holliday. "We traced the donations back to the bank account and have discovered that the anonymous donator was in fact the Consortium."

"Why am I not surprised ?" said Six. Apparently he was hearing this for the first time like us.

"I still don't understand what the Consortium want with me." I said. "All I am is trouble."

"That's why we called you here." Said Caesar. He pressed a button and a screen behind flashed and showed one of the Robo wirdos running a rampage in Toronto. "We believe if we can capture one of the Consortiums workers we might learn what is really going on."

"We want you two along with six to go and capture this one in Toronto and bring it back here." Said White knight.

The three of us nodded our heads.

"What are you waiting for." Growled White knight." Get out of here."


	13. Bianca

On first arriving, I figured that Toronto, on a normal day, would be a wonderful place to visit. But when Robo Wierdos, it's just one whole bunch of running, screaming people. From the cock pit of Grunon, we could see the robo Wierdo climbing Up the CN tower, King Kong style, occasionally punching a whole into the tower.

"Piece of Cake." Said Rex, pressing a button, causing the cock pit glass, to slide open. We stood up.

I walked to the edge. "See you at the bottom." I told him, opening my arms wide and falling back.

The cold air stung my eyes; I made yet another mental note to find a pair of goggles. The ground below me was getting closer and closer, about ten meters of the ground I turned my arms into wings and made a sharp "u" back up.

"Show Off." Said Rex, hovering around the top of the CN tower using his Boogie Pack.

I shrugged. "It's fun."

"Rex! Hedwig! Keep your heads on the mission." I could hear White Knight's voice trough Rex' Ear piece from where I hovered.

"Hold your hair on." Said Rex. "We'll get him in no time."

Rex wasn't lying when. Ever Since I made it to Providence, the Robo Wierdos no longer seemed like much of a treat, not even with the electrical rods, but this was too easy. The minute the person in the Robot saw us, he panicked and his robot lost its grip on the tower and fell back. We zoomed towards him, Rex got out the pilot while I carefully lowered the Robot, we needed both of them intact.

Rex put a figure to his Ear. "Six, we got them, you can lower the containment vaults."

During the short time it took Grunon to lower the vault a crowd began to surround us.

"No need to thank us." Said Rex.

"Erm, I don't think they wqant to thank us." I said. All the people were looking at us as if they would gladly murder us.

"Get out of here!" yelled a man.

"We don't want that monster in our City." Shouted a woman.

"We never asked for _her_ help." Shouted another woman.

"We don't want your E.V.O help!" Shouted another man.

"Rex, I think we should go." I told him, backing a little closer to him as he securely locked the robot and pilot in seprate vaults.

"Can't we ever get simple Thanks?" he said Rex, making the Boogie pack appear on his back.

I looked at them all, they weren't looking at us, they were looking at _me._

"These people really don't want me here." I said.

"Just ignore them, their just blaming us for their problems." Said Rex.

I gave the group one more look and jumped into the air, turning my hands into wings and hovering up after the Vaults and Rex.

"Hold it E.V.O scum. I'm not let you get away with this." I heard someone yell.

I didn't even have time to turn round. Something hot and bright hit my right wing. It felt like my hand was being dipped in hot wax. I screamed and lost my transformation. "Hedwig!" yelled rex. Flying towards me.

"Oh no you don't." Said the same voice as before. A buff man with a bezuka like weapon appeared at the rotating part of the CN tower.

"Hunter Kane!" yelled Rex as he dodged a similar blast that hit me." Can't you find another hobby then E.V.O hunting?"

"Only when I've finally hunted the last two." And with that hunter Cane started shooting at Rex, who with a little difficulty was trying to avoiding.

During this time I was busy falling to m doom. I tried to regain my wings, but my right arm was useless, it felt numb, I couldn't even move my fingers. The people scattered as I began to fall towards them. I closed my eyes and shielded myself with my still winged, left arm. I crashed into the ground. A gasp of pain escaped my mouth. Where my other arm was numb, my left was now so hurting me so much, I thought I might die. I tried to move it, but the mere thought hurt. Something warm trickled down my shoulder. I didn't have to look to know it was blood.

"Hedwig, Run!" yelled Rex from above. I could see hunter Cane aiming is bazooka at me. With en effort I got to my feet and began to run. A second later I heard a loud crash behind me that sent me flying forward.

I landed with a thud on my knees. I dared to look up; Rex and Cane were in hand to hand combat.

"Run!" I heard Rex yell. And I ran. I was no use in this fight, my arms were useless, and my knees were wobbly and burning, I staggered into a dark ally, panting hard.

"Got you." Said a woman's voice.

I felt something could and metallic encircle my neck. I pulled with the little strength I had left in my arms. I felt the cold metal begin to dent. Then, like a bumble bee sting, I felt something on the back of my neck. I gasped and my left hand, painfully, moved to the back of my neck. There was a small needle like object. I carefully pulled it out. I brought it close to my face, but my vision began to loose focus. I felt the ground spin, and soon I found myself on the spinning earth.

Then I saw just black.

...

"Hedwig, you can wake up now." Said a low, voice. With much force I pried my eye lids open. I was in a white room surrounded by bright white light. I felt something cold near my right elbow. I slowly turned my head. A Drip, containing a transparent liquid, was attached to my arm.

"Thank the Havens, you're ok." Said the same voice as before.

I turned my head to the left. It took me a while to register what I was seeing- it looked like a purple version of the tin man in the Wizard of Oz. "You had me really worried." She said again.

I didn't reply immediately. "Who are you?" I said. My voice came out in a whisper.

"A person who needs your help." She said."I don't mean you any harm, see, in fact I saved you from the Consortium and fixed you up."

I lowered my eyes; I saw numerous bandages winding up and down my arm.

"Why do I have a drip?" I asked her, my head still felt foggy.

"That shot of Hunter Cane eliminated all the nenites in your right arm." Explained the Tin woman. "That would have been harmless to a human and explosive in the case of an E.v.o. however, in your case, your arm was barely living, it needed nenites to operate so that's what's in the drip."

"Thank you." I said, not sure what else I could say. "Why do you need my help?"

She gestured to herself. "I want you to heal me."

"Rex could have done that for you." I said.

"I cannot be healed in that way." she said.

"So how am I supposed to help?" I asked, I was slowly waking up.

"If you could command the specific nenite that did this to me , you could heal me." She said.

"Isn't that nenite inside you?" I asked.

"No, not all of It." she said. "See this particular nenite was split in five ways, each piece in a particular individual."

"So I must you're asking me to cure all five of you?" I said.

"Yes." She said. I pushed myself up in a sitting position, using my left hand, I was in a hospital bed. My Left hand barely hurt now. I looked at my right hand and moved my figure, they felt stiff but they moved.

"Ok I'll do." I said.

"Really? You don't want any reason for helping me? A prize? A gift?" she said, sounding confused.

I slowly pulled off the drip, and threw my legs over the edge of the bed.

"You helped me, so I'll help you. " I said. "If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done so already. It's only fair I help you now."

"But I insist, is there anything I can give you as payment for your help?" she asked again.

I thought it trough. "Well, you're name would be nice."

She laughed, a light, spontaneous Lough. "Of course, where are my manners? My name is... Bianca."

"Well, Bianca, take me to the others." I said jumping to the ground. I could feel bandages over my knees, but neither did these hurt. "I'll get you back to normal in no time."

A smile appeared on Bianca's face. "Thank you very much."

**Hi, Unny18 here. I hope you're enjoying the story, the end is fianlly upon us. Please review i'll update as soon as dudu stops sleeping on my keyboard :D**


	14. Sacrifice

The room Bianca led me too, was large and circular, probably the size of the Petting zoo back at Providence. There were four large, human sized cylinders with a pipe coming out of each one and leading up to another cylinder in the centre. Now that whatever drug had been running through my system had finally disappeared, I started to regret my hasty agreement. I didn't know anything about Bianca, or where I was. Now, come to think of it, who had drugged me in the first place and I noted, sadly that the metal collar was still around my neck. If Bianca was a friend she would have taken it off for me. But, there was no going back now, I would just have to try and gain some time for providence to find me.

I walked towards one of the cylinder, there was what looked like a robot with yellow lights. It wasn't moving, I couldn't even tell if it was still alive.

"Hedwig, remember. The sequence is : green, yellow, blue, white and Purple!" called Bianca. As she stepped into the central cylinder. The glass latch slowly began to lower itself and seal the cylinder. "Just deactivate the nenites in that order and everything will be fine!"

I nodded my understanding a walked up to the green robot. I put my palm on the cylinder and closed my eyes, clearer than ever I could see the strangely shaped nenite that ran through his system. I took a deep breath and began to command my nenites to deactivate it. It took longer than usual, but it eventually deactivated and vanished up the pipe. I repeated the process with the yellow, Blue and white robots, each time the same thing happened. However after the second robot I realised that the nenite sent out a vibration. On the third robot, while I deactivate the nenite, I focused on giving of my own frequency, I , hopefully, providence could find.

Finally, I walked up towards Bianca's cylinder. I was about to put my palm on her cylinder when there was a crash above me, the ceiling began to crumble a way, revealing the blue. Blue sky. A plane hovered over me.

"Hedwig, get away from there!" yelled rex as he jumped of the plane and created his boogie pack, followed by Six, Dr Holliday and Caesar , who used parachutes.

I jumped a few paces away from the cylinder. Bianca from inside her Cylinder began to Lough.

"Providence, as usual you are too late." She laughed, evilly.

Rex landed beside me. "Hedwig are you ok?"

I nodded . "Rex what is going on here?"

"That purple thing you were standing in front, I don't know what she told you, but that's Black Knight, of the consortium!"

Six and the other, in the mean time, landed around us. All, including Caesar, were holding some sort of weapon.

"No, Rex. " said Black Knight. "The Consortium no longer exists, we now go by the name of White shadows."

"White shadows!" I gasped.

"For a Protégée, you were very easy to trick Hedwig." Said Black Knight and she punched the glass case, it shattered and simply walked out. "But I must thank you for your services."

"Hedwig, what did she make you do?" yelled Caesar.

"She just told me to cure some E. that's all!" I said, trying to put together what Black knights plan was.

"They're the other Consortium Members!" called six, who was closest to Black knight's cylinder.

"Ok, Confess." Said Dr Holliday. "What was the point of Hedwig curing the other Leader after all that you went through to get you powers?"

"I'll explain it for yo9u simple minded beings." Black night, drawing out a whip like object from her belt. "I was no longer happy possessing only the power of the Meta nenite, I wanted full power of the mega nenite."

"But you can't I deactivated the Mega nenite." Said Rex turning his arm into a whip.

"That's what you thought. " said Black Knight. "In reality, all you did was split up the mega nenite, sending each individual nenite to its respective consortium host."

"That still doesn't explain why you wanted me to deactivate them." I yelled.

"The meta nenite is capable of attracting the other nenites. By deactivating them, you allowed the meta nenite to attract them and reactivate them." Said Black Knight. "I now posses the Mega nenite, this world shell be mine at last!"

"Not if we have anything to do with It." said Six, running towards her holding two short blades. Out of now where 3 giant Robots, buffer then the Robot weirdoes appeared. Six jumped of the middle robot's chest and flew back landing smoothly infront of us. "Hedwig, Rex, stop Black Knight. Keep the robot to us."

We nodded our heads in understanding , I tried to transform my arm into a water gun but couldn't. I looked at my hands. "I can't transform!" I gasped.

"Don't worry." Said Rex, crushing the collar that encircled my neck. "With this gone, you won't have any more problems."

I nodded and tried to transform my arm into a water gun- this time it worked.

And just like that, the worst battle I have ever been in started. Rex and mine's fight with Black knight was horrible. She was beating us up like a punching bag and no matter what attack we sent her way, nothing hurt her.

"You two should just join me while you can." Laughed Black knight.

"In your dreams." Panted Rex.

Where he found the strength to talk I do not know, I was exhausted.

Black knight sped towards him and punched him in the chest, sending him flying black.

"Rex!" I yelled. I had no more strength to make another transformation but I had to help rex. I jumped with all my might and grabbed Black knight's fist before she hit Rex,

"Stop it!" I yelled.

I opened my and to my surprise I was staring at nenite.

"What's going on?" I gasped, I was floating in the middle of nothing.

"Name?" echoed the nenite.

I had spoken to nenites before but usually they don't speak English.

"Hedwig Salazar!" I yelled.

"Salazar HEDWIG- Salazar REX- cousin." Said the nenite.

"Erm yep that's me."

"Mega nenite only follows Salazar Rex's orders." Said the nenite.

" I don't want to order you around." I said. "I just want to stop Black Knight."

"You know how to accomplish that." Said the Nenite.

"No I don't." I said.

"Yes, it is written in you D.N.A." said the nenite. "The only way to true stop black Knight it to destroy every Nenite."

"Destroy every Nenite! Is that Even possible?" I asked astonished.

"It is, but it comes with a Price." Said the Nenite.

"If it stops Black Knight, I think we are willing to Pay." I said.

"You will not service." Said the nenite.

I didn't reply at first, I let what the nenite register in my brain, I didn't want to believe the nenite but it was true. Black Knight, before, had said my arm was practically dead without nenites, if all the nenites were destroyed I would not survive.

I looked at the Mega nenite and gulped. "Tell me what to do."

"Rex must take control of the mega nenite and use code HS13FXX, we shall do the Mega nenite shall do the rest." Said the nenite.

I nodded my understanding.

"Now go." Said the Nenite. "The Nenite era must come to an end."

I closed my eyes and reopened them. I was lying on the floor. I stood up slowly. I looked around. Rex was standing in front of me, in hand to hand contact with Black Knight. In a far corner, six and the scientist were being surrounded by two robots, the third lay crumbled on the ground.

"Rex, I know how to stop her!" I yelled.

"Hedwig, why didn't you tell me before?" joked Rex as he tried to get the upper hand over Black knight.

The latter just laughed. "You can't stop me, I am unbeatable."

"No." I told her. "You are just made of nenites that's all."

I turned to rex.

"Try healing her!" I yelled turning my legs into roller skates.

"That won't work!" he said.

"Just trust me!" I said, running towards Black knight, I didn't even have enough strength to step on an ant, let alone fight Black Knight, but we had to finish this fight before Black Knight took over the world. They thought I would be the end of the world? Well I would hate to prove to the world that Black Knight would lead to its end not me.

I crashed into Black knight with just enough force to knock her of her feet.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" she yelled. She didn't even see Rex running right behind me. He twisted her arm behind her back using his whip arm and put his hand on her head. Suddenly Black Knight's eyes began to glow a brighter purple, and rex's Eyes began to glow a bright blue.

"I can see the mega Nenite!" said Rex, sounding surprised.

"Rex! Say HS13FXX!" I said. I knew what that code would do, but it had to be done, the world had spent 12 years without Hedwig Salazar, just because I've been around for a few weeks, doesn't mean that the world needs me now.

"HS13FXX!" said rex.

A ring of light emerged from Rex and Black knight. The circle grew and continued to grow. I knew it would grow until it surrounded to whole world and destroyed the whole nenite population.

The light hit me. I closed my eyes. I could see the nenites inside slowly begin to dismantle themselves. I started to feel numb. I fell to my knees. Then fell chest flat on the ground.

"Hedwig!" I heard Rex yell.

My life was a short one, most of the time I was an unwanted burden. I'm glad, at least, that at the end I was able to help. I got to meet my cousins Rex and Caesar and Six and Holliday. I know I shall never see them again. Nor Bobo, nor Dudu, who during this whole fight was probably snoozing somewhere in Providence. I know I will be sleeping soon, but unlike Dudu, I won't wake up. I won't see Rex and Caesar again. But, where I was going. I was finally going to see mum and dad, even Kevin. At least I had something to look forward too...

"Doc, did it work?" I heard a boy say. I searched my memory. It wasn't Kevin's voice, it was Rex.

What was Rex doing here? Should I be dead.

"Rex, we have done all we can, she must fight the final battle." Said Holliday.

And what a battle it was, my eyes just refused to open.

"Hedwig, you have to wake up!" I could feel Rex nearly crushing my hand in both of his.

"Ouch, that hurts." I mumbled, wiggling my fingers slightly.

"She's alive!" said someone, probably Caesar.

I opened my eyes a gap. Yet again I was lying in a hospital bed, but this time I could see four faces looking over me.

"Welcome back to the living." Said Six.

I coughed. "What happened? I should be dead."

"You were." Said Dr Holliday. "See, when Rex said that code, he caused all the nenites to self destruct,"

I slowly nodded my head. " I know, that was the plan."

"That excluded his own." Said Caesar. "It was pretty simple once we figured out what happened to you. Did _you _know you can't survive with your nenites?"

"Well, black Knight said something of the sort." I said, rather sheepishly.

"Well, when _we_ figured that out. Rex gave you some of his nenites, and not a moment too soon. If we hadn't gotten oxygen back into you, you would have been gone."

I looked at Rex.

"You didn't have to do that." I told him.

"We Salazars have to stick together." He said smiling.

I smiled back. Yes, the Salavars stick together. _I_ am a Salavar. Rex and Caesar are my family, Kevin, mum and Dad might have to wait a little longer without me.

**Hi, so that's it. the big Finale. Afther the events mentioned above, Hedwig continued to live at Providence and sarted school and in the near future became an important memeber of Ceasar's ring of original nenite scientists. I hope you liked the story and thanks for sticking with me and Hedwig to the very end. I would also like to thank **KaliUchihaHatake who has been a great help during the writing of this story. **Please review :D**


End file.
